Iktom'ni
by Peji Wast'e
Summary: An epic saga of honor, courage, revenge, betrayel, love, and blood shed. When times are desperate we must do what we can to protect those in need of it. Follow Jim Iron Horse and his faithfull people along the roads in the dead world, decomposing bodies d
1. History an Preparation

FARSEER

Prolouge:

Disclaimer: **I am using all my own ideas, which are a little off,except the whole Dawn of the Dead thing ok.(Survivors fromWisconsin?)This is just a lil background to the story, events change dramatically in chapters soon to come. Some words are not english, pardon me.( Some of this shit is off, I know that, but it dont hurt to dream a lil' bit, get through the first few chapters. It gets better like a dozen warm beers.**

The sun was rising on a new day in South Dakota. The hustle and bustle of the towns, to the interstate, was a constant in the modern world. Living out their lives with no thought of what would happen.

But the old man knew. He told me of his dream when I was just a boy, he told me "our loved ones are filled with hunger, loss, and confusion". "Cursed" he said, to wander, never to regain their humanity.

He told me of this 14 years ago when I was just becoming a man. "The time of the _Wasicu_ is coming to an end", he said, meddling in the affairs of _Tunkasila_, Doing all evils for power.

In the immenseness of this is me. Jim Iron Horse, an Oglala Lakota Sioux, from the Pine Ridge Indian Reservation, one of the largest Native American Nations within the United States of America.

A proud, yet conquered people. Living off the scraps of the government, a tribal government that is corrupt, and throw in a drought, you have a recipe for revolution. Since I came of I age gained a sense of pity for my people for the devastation that they all will go through. This alone puts all of them above me.

It drives me to make sure all my people are safe, fed, housed, and peace is there, it took time but the task was accomplished.

After a heated and raging dispute in tribal government, the Federal government tried to take over. On the brink of civil war between the Federal government and the separatist districts, each side was gathering men.

Native Americans from all over the United States answered our cries for arms. It was at this time that the separatist, announced their intentions to be independent, and began calling themselves the United Districts of the Oglala Lakota Nation.

It was after this declaration that the United States acted with force. But we had an ace up our sleeve. While all this was happening we dispatched letters and documents containing every act that shows the world of the treaties they signed, and broke, the women and children they killed with germ warfare, the land and mineral rights they stole alone count for billions in lost monies.

The United States government lied to every major news agency in the world and the United Nations about these allegations. But with the official documents in the hands of the world, the United States federal government started to lose political and international support.

With U.S. foreign policy already stretched far with the current wars, they were hard pressed to handle a civil dispute with an entity that only the United States government could handle. When civil volunteers, supremacists, and other homeland defense heretics along our borders, theycreated strife between the UDOLN and the Government.

It started when a group of peace activists attempting to enter the Tribal bounds were stopped by volunteer militia men, who searched their car, accused them of supporting the separatist, and shot them.

Only two conflicts occurred after that incident. Each one being a victory for the UDOLN was significant in gaining support from state politicians, civil an corporate groups, and foreign nations. With this much opposition, the United States halted its pre-emptive strike with bombers and gave in to the new government.(_yeah right)_

The demands were simple. Payment each month from all entities, wether civil, corporate, or federal, for all property they build on 1868 treaty lands.Plus the ability to pass laws in which the United states government cannot inhibit, veto, or overrule thelaws passed by Tribal council, which allowed us to produce and manufacture products which are illegal in the United States. The Law which provided us the ability to bring ourselves back out of hopelessness.

A semi-feudal/democratic government was established. Trade is everywhere throughout the once poverty stricken nation. Bartering livestock, grain, wine, marijuana, tools, and the defenses that our government needs to protect our citizens.

With a sense of unity my people begin to build using the earth and timber off our land. Fields of food, choke cherry, plum, and pot were sown and harvested. All were at peace and safe.

After much bartering with the federal government we were able to secure several key tables within the badlands national park. Though the park itself is within tribal lands, it was used in the 50's and 60's as a bombing range making the land uninhabitable due to radioactive ammo.

The sites that we chose were cleared by the core of engineers of all ordinance. On these buttes we built the strongholds of brick and wood. Designed to protect my people from the horrors that are about to pass.

Wind turbines, solar panels, deep water wells, and stores of grain, meat, smoke, and drink. These places are guarded by a select few of warriors from each district of our tribe, protectors of good people, upholders of peace and unity throughout the Tribe.

Now it has come. My teacher has told me to prepare. I have prepared. We shall survive in the wake of Tunkasila's wrath. The wrath of the lost, confused, and very fuckin hungry.

* * *

**I live in a really corrupt society, my people, in reality, are still in poverty. If it were up to me, thank god its not, revolution has worked in the past. Treason is punishable by death. **


	2. Chapter 2

The News

June 3, 2005 Haven "Thunder"

Jim awoke to the cold draft coming in through the murder hole of his room. Having grown used to this every morning for the past three years since its completion, he figured he could deal with it; hell people around the world have it far worse.

After washing up and dressing he walked down to the house quarters of the stone haven. "Rise and shine bro", he heard behind him. Turning around he beheld his second, Anthony, "morning", "morning". Taking a cup from the cupboard he grabbed a mug, poured himself some Joe and turned on the tube.

"It's been the same all morning, something about riots breaking out in all the cities all over the world". "All flights have been canceled into the US and the National guards been mobilized to Sioux Falls and Des Moines. Something about an outbreak" he said, as he rolled up a joint.

This got his attention. "What did you say?", "turn it up" he said as he lit his doobie. Listening to the reports of violence and mass riots made him think back. The nations of the world were doing their best but could not contain the spread of this strange event. He stood up to turn off the television when it tuned to special broadcast:

" It has now been brought to our attention that the epidemic that's been ravaging other countries has also reached the United States", " The government is issuing Marshall law throughout key cities throughout the U.S.".

They watched awe struck at what was being shown. All the horrors of the plague, the soldiers, planes, tanks, it didn't stop them. The news anchor came back on, stunned at what she, along with millions of other my people, my people, and all around the world witnessed at that moment. Humanity lost.

Turning off the TV Jim grabbed the phone and called the Badger society, a voice at the other end answered, "yes this is Lord Iron Horse, I must speak with Master Crazy Bear it's very urgent". "One moment sir"

… "yes" a weak voice came in from the other end. "Robert this is Jim have you watched the news yet?" "Not yet", I was just waking when you called". "Well sir I believe the time has come, the old ones prediction, well sir… I think its starting".

"My god!" he gasped, "it's all over the world!" the screams from his television could be heard from Jims end. "What action should we take Jim?" Contemplating the situation Jim finally spoke. "Gather the council; make all preparations to move the people into the havens". "Anything else?" "Yes…assemble the Bow String, Iron Feather, and Horse Wind societies.

"What are you going to do?" "I don't know." "We'll see when the time comes enet?"

"enet".

* * *

Hanging up the phone, Jim began to dress for the day. Dressing himself in the armor that is unique to the Lakota.

Though they have firearms, a Lakota warrior finds greater honor in hand to hand combat. Donning the mail coif and shirt that his own smiths forged, to the ornate breast plate that is unique to his family, the Cross, with four feathers on each lower half.

The durable yet light steel made movement far less cumbersome then the armor of the regular warriors. A design of his own making, made by the forgers of Thunder Haven, the inside lined with Kevlar, all around protection was considered.

The abdomen, hip girdle, upper legs, and lower legs, even the buffalo hide boots were modified.

Though his blade, helmet, and shield would complete the armor, he would not need it, for to be in the midst of the council is to be amongst the wisest people within our tribe, with these selfless people governing our tribe people must show the up most respect.

No lies, no weapons, no hostility.

Prepared for the coming event, Jim went to the cooking quarters, upon arrival he was greeted by the women, several were relatives of his, some were wives of his men, others were sisters, wives, daughters, some live outside the walls, some live inside, their all Jims people.

They made some potatoes and eggs from the commodities supply. He spoke to them of the news. Faces turned white, gasps could be heard, at the end, all he could tell them was to be strong.

Leaving them awestruck, Jim went up to the gate wall over looking Lonesome Valley, and Thunder valley.

Haven Bear could be seen between the two valleys, built upon the top of the Soma Ohate, it was one of our sacred Havens, a place of prayer, healing, and lore. Taking five years to build, it was an immense structure, bringing people from all over the world to marvel at it.

It struck Jim as the shining jewel of his people. A Haven larger, more defensible, then the one he's in right now. The morning son struck him, the marvelous sight that was his home spread out below him in the light.

The fields of food were ready for harvest, cattle could be heard in the distance, and rooster's crow here and there, the wind picks up from the south letting the aroma from the pot fields drift up to him.

The noise of people beginning to make morning chores, the birds, beasts, children, all of these filled Jim with love, never will he let harm come to his people.

Raised voices broke his attention, looking down he saw his men walking to the gate.

"What's going on?" he asked. "Jim", "Arbitrator Gray Owl approaches!" yelled Anthony. "Open the gate!" Jim roared over the noise, indeed it is strange to be visited by an Arbitrator, they were only used to dissolve dead locked debates within the Tribe.

The cause for this visit will be known, yet you must show respect to all Arbitrators, these people were chosen to do this task because of their age, experience, wisdom, and most of all, their lack of personal or social need.

They care only for the tribe, which gives them ultimate respect from the people. The men removed the great timbers, and ancient chains from the holds of the doors.

Removing the final upper and lower locks, the great gates, made of forty railroad ties with rebar interwoven through them, steel I beams from our former homes were used to reinforce the gates, they stood twenty feet tall, the rusted hinges cracked and cringed as they were opened once more.

Little by little the winches used to pull open the gate did their job, letting the light of the early morning to flow through the great archway. Slowly the form of the Arbitrator took shape.

Jim knew her, before she took on this lonely job, her name was Leasa Gray Owl, she came from a honorable family, tall, long black hair, eyes that could sooth, or burn.

She was chosen because of her uniqueness, she excelled in all physical tests, perfect scores through her schooling, fluent in our language, in Jims mind, Leasa was his angel. She walked through the gate, taking in all the eyes upon her, she saw Jim.

Locking eyes for the briefest moment, Jim took action noticing everyone was watching him, "Close the Gates!" he roared, snapping his men from attention, the massive gates began to close once again.

Motioning her to follow him, Jim proceeded upon the wall until he reached the balcony of his office, pulled out a key, and entered.

* * *

The room was filled with pictures, articles, each describing the events that took place during the revolution. Shelves lined with artifacts, new and old, that had a unique effect on the tribe, All of these Jim collected during the split.

Taking a seat behind his desk Jim readied himself for Leasa. A soft knock at the door, "Enter", the door opened and entered Arbitrator Gray Owl. Jim rose to meet her embrace.

"Nice to see you again Jim", she spoke softly, seeing the man she once loved. "You too Leasa", he said.

"How has life been to you?" he asked."Not to well Im afraid." shemade a brief sigh before she spoke again.

"The Oglala district is having difficulty upholding order in their district, many of the tour officers families are among the trouble makers. Several districts have voiced concern about this".

"Making the matter more complicated, Oglala does not want interference from the council, but if this lawlessness persists what other course of action is there without the use of force".

"The goods they manufacture are important to the rest of the tribe, without them people will grow restless, soon the same reason all conflicts start will occur".

"People will want more then they need", she said, "We wont let that happen though will we?" Jim said reassuringly.

All these years they were forced to be apart and he could still manage to calm her worries. "But what are we going to do?" "You know how some families are within the tribe". "They might-", he cut her off before she could speak.

"Have you seen the news?" "No, why?" Jim picked up a remote and turned on the TV. The screen came to life and Leasa saw the images of people eating people, this could not happen, she thought.

She knew of an old tale from her childhood that Jim told her when they were young, the old man, the seer. The stories of lost and hungry people. Growing up, the zombie movies she watched never scared her.

The thought of the dead returning to life was not real to her. How could it happen? The Haitians, Africans, and gypsies all practice voodoo in some way. But not this way, what she saw frightened her to the center of her soul.

After he turned off the TV Jim sat back, "We have to forgo all petty differences now at this point, this epidemic is spreading throughout the globe and I have little doubt that it will eventually make its way to the reservation".

Jim stood. "The tribal council has been called to emergency session by Master Crazy Bear to make the council aware to this threat."

"When is the meeting?" "I don't know, sometime soon though." But you are welcome to stay as long as you like." Leasa smiled at him, "all this years have passed and your still so serious, when will you lighten up?", "When I know my love that you are safe and at my side, where know harm can become of you."

Smiling at her, he walked her to his door and led her to her room.

The Haven was constructed of clay brick, wooden poles, and concrete, you must be careful when building on such sites since time will eventually take its toll on the plateau, erosion could make structures useless if to dangerous to inhabit.

The walls are high, made of thousands of bricks, and timbers. The keep on every haven is constructed on the west wall, with the entrance to the east. Each Haven could house two thousand people for three months if needed.

Though they were only used in times of natural disaster. The massive structure was several levels high; Jim's quarters were on the fourth level, right below the top of the wall. On the other side was a one hundred fifty foot drop.

Leasa's quarters were just five rooms down; Jim housed her in the Cloud suite. Having the best view of the land she also had a balcony, which allowed free movement atop the walls. With Leasa squared away, Jim proceeded down to the central courtyard to gather his men.

Some were moving around going about their business, the others he knew were at home outside the walls, tending to their families, unaware of the horrors soon to come. Near the gate is the one thing that sets his Haven apart from the others.

* * *

The tower of the Beat it was, four telephone poles high, and it allowed Jim to see half of the havens within the Tribe. At the top of the tower was the great drum of Iron Plume. Sending a beat far out to the land, signaling all of his men to assemble.

After ordering his men in the Haven to ready the armory's, rationing the food, and readying the housings units beneath the Haven.

He walked to the top of the great structure, and after saying a quick prayer to _Tunkasila_, He beat the mighty drum with the drumstick sending the sound for miles.

After ten beats he knew it would only be a matter of time before seven hundred Lakota warriors would be gathered in the central courtyard of Thunder Haven.

All armored, ready to protect, with the message sent, Jim ordered the gates open and went back to his study, it was not yet noon and he was already tired from the current events.

Just as he was about to lay down the phone rang. "Hello", "Yeah Jim this is Robert, the meeting has been called to assemble tomorrow." "That's good to know my friend, I have a great fear of the events about to unfold, I just hope were ready." "I hope so to my boy".

Jim hung up the phone, weary already; he walked to his bed and fell asleep.

* * *

**Yeah, politics suck, sorry for all the mushy crap,no news can be good news, and RnR**


	3. Chapter 3

Dinner and Ill tidings

Seeing Jim again made Leasa feel at home again. Her life of negotiating between the districts takes its toll on you. Travel was easy, just the politics were hard. Some people cannot agree on a single thing, she thought.

It was not yet noon and she was well ready for the day. Opening her balcony door, she walked to the ramparts of the wall, the sights and smells all came back. The other havens were magnificent structures by themselves, but none provided the view, or have the feel of safety.

Hungry she went to the kitchen, opening the door she was greeted by the sweet smell of cinnamon rolls, "Leasa!" turning around she saw a friend she hadn't seen for months.

"How's it been Deana?" she said hugging her short, hefty friend. "Ohh same ole, you know how it is." "Something smells good Girl?" she smiled, "If you were hungry why didn't you day something!"

Deana hustled over to one of the huge electric ovens, taking a pair of mitts she opened the oven door, the smell of sweet homemade rolls filled the room.

"It wont be long till the men find out lunch is ready so eat fast if you want to eat anything at all." She smiled. Taking out some fresh frosting, and napkins, she placed them on the counter.

"Where are all the other girls?" "Ohh I let them go for today, besides I would rather have them out there then in here with lil ole me." This made both women laugh. "So, how are things with you and Jim?" she asked coyly, reaching for some frosting.

"You know I cant be with a man with the weight of my responsibility to the people." "That sounds rehearsed" she laughed, "I saw the way you too looked at each other when you arrived." "Admit it your in love." "Hardly". "Yeah and Jim never hollers at the men.", "What do you mean?"

"He becomes more strict when your around for one thing." "And the other?", "Well what makes this kind of strange is that, usually when you show up, he likes to leave the gates open." "But he shut them this time?" "You would know if something is bothering him wouldn't you."

"I don't doubt his ability to protect us, its just, when he does something out of his routine that lets us know if some things wrong." "I wonder if it has to do with all the riots that have been happening?" "It's not real, it can't be real, but if is?" "What do you think?" she said turning to Leasa.

"I don't know?" "Leave it to the Masters I say." The images on the screen flashed back to her head, it wont happen to her friends, she thought, nobody.

Finishing up Leasa stood ready to leave. "that was very good Deana thank you" "No problem Leasa come back and visit when your hungry."

Leaving the cookery Leasa took in the haven again, exploring its maze of passageways beneath the keep, the four massive pits that were dug to install the steel buildings, now here they are, rooms large enough to house five hundred people. The food stores, weapons, ammo, and arms.

The massive fuses that went to the power distributor were in the bottom level. Connected to the solar panels and wind turbines topside, a true haven she thought. In one room men were moving in bunk beds, mattresses, blankets, dressers, trunks, the simple things people need.

The great washrooms, thirty shower stalls per washroom, an electric water pump and five hundred gallon hot water heaters per unit. Air filtration units, deep water wells, even the steel buildings holding up all that weight were coated in lead, making it safe to radiation.

Everything was in order. "All things must work" she said to herself. Having spent the better part of three hours underground she walked to the pressurized door that led to the stairwell to the surface. As she came closer to the top the sound of men could be heard, loud it was the drone of all their voices.

Fresh air flooded her nostrils, and the light was blinding. Exiting the far side of the keep, she knew she must rest for the days to come. Dinner would not be far off, five or six hours.

She knew Jim would have a celebration for her visit. Walking up to the five or six hundred men gathered in the central courtyard, they bowed respectfully and allowed her passage through the group.

Walking up to the wall, she looked back, all were watching her, not knowing what to do, she bowed, and blew a kiss. The men went crazy.

Walking back to her balcony, Leasa took in the sight one more time. Feeling better, she opened her door took out her spare clothing she packed, and washed up in the suites private shower.

After finishing up, feeling tired, the last thought before she slept, "_Tunkasila_ guide us."she prayed before sleep overtook her.

* * *

Jim slept for the better part of the day, waking at six, he washed up still dressed in his armor, knowing all his men have arrived, it was time to greet them and inform them of the bad news.

Leaving his study Jim went to the great hall. "Jim" he turned around, "nice to see your awake" Anthony spoke walking up to him, "Its all I ever say to you these days bro", "Sorry man, current events are taking there toll on me." "Is everything set up?" he asked.

"Yeah, I grabbed a few pounds of pot from the stores, and the ladies already have the drink out. The food should be ready in about twenty minutes." "Cool", "The hall is filled, and some of the men are outside." "Ok, keep the watch out, but I need all men inside, captains at the head table," turning around Jim went in.

The room fell silent upon his entry, walking to the pedestal above the head table, Jim spoke:

"Welcome, my brothers, I have gathered you all here to tell you a great peril that threatens our people." silence."It is something beyond all of our petty differences, But before I tell you we shall eat, drink, and smoke, in celebration of Leasa Grey Owl's visit to our humble haven."

A great unison of voices rose from his men all giving permission, "_Aho_" , "Now my brothers, rise, for we must say our oath and prayer." The rumble of boots echoed in the hall.

"_Tunkasila_, we give thanks for the life you give us, let us ever help those in need, never will we submit to evil, not even to each other." "We give our lives for hope and peace." "None we shall harm, without your consent, so no man can harm another, we shall not strike another brother, we shall not speak ill of our brothers, forever you guided us to protect one another, for this we give thanks," "Aho", and the men answered,"Aho!" and with thatJim said,"Now my brothers, feast!"

At this command the women began to bring out slabs of meat, stew, corn, potatoes, squash, pumpkin, the best rolls from our wisest cook, homemade chokecherry jam, pitchers of water and weed tea.

Hundreds of pounds of food were used to feed such a large group of people, their families were here, kids and elders, the Bards were playing old tunes, Jim decided to make his discreet escape.

Walking in through the cookery doors, he was met with a raucous of noise coming from all the people in the big kitchen, with nobody noticing him He walked to the back where the food pantry is.

Walking in Jim revealed a set of keys, switching through them until he stopped.He opened the little door in the back stairwell and went up to his level, taking out his keys once more, Jim unlocked the big heavy door, its old hinges groaning, Jim hadn't taken that route for a long time.

* * *

On his own level he went to his study, breathing a sigh of relief Jim opened his balcony doors, letting in the cool September night.

Walking to the ramparts Jim took in the night, the stars were bright, crescent moon; the other havens were glows in the distance, the twinkling of lights of traffic, homes, going about their peaceful lives.

Rapid City's glow could be seen, the feint outline of our sacred_Paha Sapa_in front of the far setting sun. "Its beautiful out here" a soft voice spoke up behind him, breaking his thoughts, Leasa walked up next him,

"The place I love most, here, with you, all this is just the back ground." He spoke with little emotion. "You're too sweet."

"My men and some of their families have gathered, their down in the great hall, I think you should make an appearance." She smiled at him.

"It would bring joy to the young and old if you could tell a story?" "It would lighten their hearts a great deal." "After the celebration they will return home, that's when I will tell the men of the current epidemic."

"Well" she sighed half reluctantly,"If you think it will help," before she could answer he hugged her, "God I love you, when will you be free of this duty?" he asked. She looked him in the eyes,

"When the council grants me resignation." "But Im good at what I do Jim, without me or the other Arbitrators there would be nothing but what we had in the past." she spoke.

He knew she wouldn't be one much longer, after the meeting, all the districts people will be moved into the havens. But for now he could stay like this with her forever.

"Ready to meet the people?" he laughed, "Lets go, I'll tell them a story about you" she smiled back. "Which one?", "that's up to me isn't it?" Both laughed on their way back down.

They made their way along the ramparts till they reached the stairs to the lower level; the sounds of the feast could be heard. "Ready" he asked, "you bet".

The room was loud with laughter and music, some were eating, others were drinking and smoking, telling stories. Some were already sleeping.

Making their way to the head table Jim motioned one of the guards on duty toward him. "Jim" it was Ryan Thunder Wings, "Ryan, you know how it is, take the ones who pass out and house them in the rooms; I expect most will be there by the end of the night."

"And if there is any trouble you tell me or take them to the stockade ok?" "Yes sir" as soon as Jim was finished; several of his men were helped down to the rooms. Let them sleep it off down there where they cant hurt nobody.

By now most of the men moved out to the courtyard around the fire pit in the north east corner of the wall. There they drank and smoked, leaving all the elders and children to hear, and give stories.

Leasa told child stories, speaking of children who lost themselves in the prairie, being found by _wowil'as_ or "little men" spirits who take children into the mirror world, it was the water she said.

Some of the other elders spoke of Iktomni the trickster, and some told old stories of the buffalo, and horse. The coming of the pipe, all listened, for these are the tales we as a people cannot lose, a oral history, before the coming of the_Wasicu._

After all the food was gone and elders smoked, many of the children had fallen asleep, With so many people here, Jim decided it best if they all stay, instead of returning home in the dark. Most stayed, though some went home.

After all the woman and children left, all who were there were the elderly men, and the warriors. It was in the early hours of the morning when Jim assembled all his men. Even the ones who were passed out were woken.

As soon as the great hall was cleared his men took their seats. Some were a bit pissed off, but they dealt with it, if it meant calling a meeting at this hour then it was worth waking up to. It took very little time assembling his men.

Most were dedicated fathers and husbands; others are young and eager, hungry to hear the words about to be spoken.

Bound by their oath of allegiance, they all gathered quickly, well disciplined, and organized, even in a partial state of inebriation, his men, his brothers, cousins, uncles, and fathers, were all waiting.

* * *

"Warriors!"

Silence, the men were all attentive. "I have assembled you to discuss a great peril that could threaten the safety of our people." They waited. "Have any of you watched the news lately?" a few nods here and there indicated many of the men didn't know.

"All over the world a great epidemic is spreading, its already reached American shores." Others countries are already overrun." This brought their full attention. "The cause of this epidemic is unknown. But what I can tell is that its unlike anything humanity has ever witnessed before."

"The recently deceased are returning from the dead," many were stuck back at this thought. "The Chinese and Indian governments have already declared Marshall Law throughout their borders."

"Their own people have turned; billions of undead have left Asia in ruins."

"Russia has destroyed the major cities of Hefei, Beijing, Chongqing, Fuzhou, andShanghai with nucular weapons, which brings me to the simple fact that this new threat is very much serious." Some men now were shocked.

"I have called you all here to ready you to defend the people." "This new threat must not be allowed to wipe out our people." He was met with approval after saying that.

"After all the events of the past four hundred years, we must not let our people, history, and culture be lost to this threat. "Will you fight with me again my brothers?"

Silence

Anthony rose "I STAND WITH MY BROTHER!" he yelled.

At that instant all the men rose and roared the chant that brought them together in peace and in battle.

What makes the Lakota Warriors of his haven dedicated to the cause is that many of them were prepared to fight and die for a worthy cause.

Jim wouldn't use a fire arm unless he has to. There is more honor and glory when taking your foes life while looking him in the face, or even greater glory can be achieved by counting coup.

The fiercest warriors were here, expert hunters and trackers, trained killers. Revered by all, they are the upholders of the peace.

Raising his hand silence fell:" Get some sleep my brothers, tomorrow we prepare.

Picking up a blunt Jim lit it, took a couple puffs, and sent it around to his captains, all of you finish off the rest, the last of the pot was gone in seconds, he could here the sounds of papers and pipes, lighters, and laughter.

Weary from the feast,Jim escorted Leasa back to her quarters. Saying his goodnight and getting a peck on the cheek, he walked to his humble study took off the armor, bathed, walking out of the shower stall Jim was worried for once.

A fear struck him in the shower. One that he hopes wont come true. With this last thought in his head, Jim flopped down and let sleep come easily.

* * *

**AN: Next chapter coming up... plz. RnR**


	4. Chapter 4

Hold out

"Cap..n _We cant ou.. run them much..onger captain!.. the voice in his headset was static, the sound of gunfire could be heard on the other end, but he knew what was said. Thegrowls of the hungry filled the streets, sensing the closure of the literal jaws of death, his headset crackled in his ear._

_"Fall back to that building!" Captain Rob Ferguson ordered his remaining men into the apartment building across the street._

"_I need men on these doors!" "Don't leave anyone behind!" his men held their ground, dispatching dozens of the undead, only to stop to reload. It was clear to him that the dead would make it in. Losing the men holding the doors he ordered the retreat, some men fled, others knew it was the end and stood their ground._

_The ones who were able to make a tactical withdrawal advanced to the top floors, hearing the screams of people being eaten in their own homes unnerved some of his men, to some the situation was hopeless, knowing they couldn't help those crying out for need, fully aware that they would die if they tried. _

"_SET UP DEFENSIVE POSITIONS!" "IF WE LOSE THIS FLOOR IT'S OUR ASSES!" _

_The sound of ammo checks could be heard, clips being loaded, with weapons ready they waited. The sound of death was echoing through the building. The few residents on the floor they took positions on waited in fear, not knowing weather their going to live or die._

_"READY YOURSELVES BOYS!", "HERE THEY COME!"_

_Sitting with her mom Annie was scared, daddy came home and told them not to leave," no matter what he said." He went to look for her brother. Knowing the sick people were trying to get in she cried. Never had she been so scared._

_The noise was deafening, thought was impossible, all you know is keep firing, they falter, the weight of their fallen and the blood soaked floor make it harder for them to get to the top._

_Body parts go here and there, the soulless eyes starting back at you, wanting you, the bodies and blood kept up the flow as thousands of undead tried desperately to get the living flesh._

_A brief silence,"RELOAD!" The Roar came back, pops, pows, bangs, and clicks were all that were heard over the next minute. The order was known to all, survive. Keep firing, reload, fire again. The sound seamed endless, fourth of July in a stairwell._

"_HOLD FIRE" The firing stopped as the thick veil of smoke lifted back from the stairwell, revealing the gory scene below. Some of the dead were trying to make it over their fallen, failing to do so._

_The bodies piled high for two floors. Some getting shot, rolling back, and breaking many legs and other bones of their comrades as it fell on its way to the bottom. Hundreds met the same fate. The entrance was sealed but not for long. They had to get out._

_"Everyone alright?" "All clear sir" his men replied in unison. "Ammo checks and watches on the doors!" "If they try to get smart you know what to do". "Yes Sir", checking his ammo the captain knocked on the closest door:_

_" yes?" A weak and trembling voice spoke, yes mam I'm captain Ferguson with the Sioux Falls Police mam open up, locks could be heard being opened, and the door swung in, revealing a short old woman._

_"Mam your in danger on this floor right now, I need you to gather just the basic necessities, now hurry!" Going down the hall, he knew these people needed to hurry. If not, well he wasn't about to become chow for the hungry dead. Reaching the end of the hall he looked out._

_The city was just waking up, people would be driving into the masses, thinking their on the way to work, only to be eaten alive. The last door, he knocked, footsteps creaked from the other side._

_The locks were released and the door opened just a bit allowing him to see the woman on the other side. Mam I'm captain Ferguson with the Sioux falls police, I need you to gather what ever supplies you can pack and carry, Were going to the roof" _

_The woman simply nodded and turned away, Focusing his attention back to the city for one more moment, he sighed. They would have to hold out here he thought. No chance out in the streets. Their going to have to hold up here._

_Taking in the enormity of the situation, he knew they would have to act. Its better then praying for salvation, or waiting for death, nothing between them and freedom, except Sixty Five Thousand walking dead. ._


	5. Chapter 5

Travel and bad News

The breeze came through the murder hole, rustling this and that. Jim stirred, the cold was there. This familiar feeling always welcomed him in the morning. The cold floor made his feet ache. Reaching under his bed Jim pulled out his rabbit slippers.

Showering up,He was running the thoughts through his head. The questions the council will ask. The reaction and opposition he knows he will receive made him even more resolute in his purpose. The people must be protected.

After drying off he dressed in the heavy duty black denim pants and black shirt that all warriors in the haven must wear.

The same routine, the girdle, mail shirt, Coif, breast plate, the other pieces of protection were for his arms, legs, and neck, the only adornments he lacked he now gazed at.

The shield with his crest on the front, steel plate on top of a Kevlar lining which was riveted through the Oak base. His helmet rested on top. All the same features that were in his Kevlar suit were also incorporated into his helmet.

The built in computer interface allowed him to monitor his heart rate, blood pressure, and body temperature. Optical, nasal, and auditory sensors gave Jim an advantage over the other warriors. Built in air filtration units allowed him to breathe in the worst air and survive.

A small battery pack powered the systems.

As an independent nation many exiled peoples relocated here. Most seeking political and religious amnesty, Jim met several Pakistani, and Israeli scientist. Helping them gain amnesty he convinced them to design his suit.

The cost for all the materials and supplies came right out of own savings. The men toiled for months working the materials. This pushed some of his smiths to their breaking points under the sharp eyes of brilliant men, chemical balance they said, is essential in making the armor lighter and stronger.

The suits man powered, though almost all the electronics had to be imported into America form Canada.

After several months the suit was complete. Built to the dimensions of his body, the suit felt like a second skin. All the time and patience paid off as the internal diplay screen powered up. Hearing the gentle '_hummm'_of the power being distributed throughout the metal.

His heart rate moniter told him he was calm, blood pressure and heart rate within normal peramiters. The auto syringes loaded and ready with steroids, energy enhancers, antibiotics, and antitoxins.Pleased he was. They performed their tasks perfectly.

Asking for only the basic design specs for all their hard work, he established the men with land and homes. The smiths gained apprentices with Jim's new design, working day and night, the smiths created suit after suit.

Though none had the sophistication of his suit,his smiths worked the armor flawlessly, each one coming out to the individual mans dimensions.

Seven hundred for his seven hundred warriors, a sight it is to behold, all ready to fight, ready to die. Removing both items from the mount he beheld their beauty. The weightlessness of the items made him feel apart of them.

Mounting his shield on his back, the helmet under his arm, Jim gazed at the last item he needed, alone it now sat, the blade blessed by the seer. Its many unique ores were gathered by holy men from the heart of the Black Hills, and cast in the forges of Thunder.

Its beauty cast a soft glow about it reflecting the soft light of the early morning. Removing it once more from its resting place, the blade sang as he remembered its familiar weight.

The special materials and polished surface gave back the familiar blue/green glow that moonlight bestowed upon it. Admiring it one last time Jim slid it into the sheath hidden behind the shield.

Walking out on the cool morning Jim appeared as the ancient warriors of the past, ready and dedicated as the knights templar, as deadly as one of the great Achilles' Myrmidon soldiers. Just a man, he thought to himself, not a killer.

Taking in the mornings first rays Jim felt it again, his feeling of pity for his people. Safe and free, nothing must happen to them.

"Good morning Jim", Leasa approached as silent as a cat. Her footsteps making no noise on the Brick beneath their feet, she stood next to him, dressed in the white silk garments that he gave her. "Gifts" he called them.

"Rest Well?" he asked,She nodded back. They stood there and watched the sun rise. Allowing its warming touch to reach across the land spread out before them, the fields of green, smoke from early morning fires. The horses neighed somewhere off to the south.

A beautiful day it's going to be they both thought. Mother Natures endless display of beauty touched them both, Jim turned to her taking in her tender features under the thin material.

The gentle curve of hur body.The rise and fall of her bosom matched the rhythm of his. Her hair was unkempt; the bliss of sleep was still heavy on her.

"Beautiful as always" he said. "Yes it is Jim." "I was talking about you," Knowing now was the right time, Leasa let all her inhibitions fall away, it was only them up here.

She locked lips with him, letting him embrace this rare gift she has only given to him.

The taste of her lips, mixed with the smell of her body put him in nirvana. Embracing each other until the sun's bottom edge danced at the top of the horizon, a larks song broke the moment. He didn't want to let her go, but he did.

She wanted it to continue, the only problem was if someone saw them. They both stared out into the distance. Neither could break the silence on what happened, so they stood there, watching the sun rise.

I wish we could do that more often?" He said after several minutes. She shook her head and smiled up at him. "You know we'll be able to after they release me." He knew better, walking a few feet away Jim stopped and looked to the east.

She knew he was scared of something. He told her everything that scared him, but for now she would let him turn these thoughts over in his head.

She walked back to her balcony door without him even seeing her go. Her absence at first startled him. But he knew she needed to get ready for the coming events.

After the morning watches came in, the inventory catalogued, breakfast made and served, men assembled, and properly dressed. It was time to depart for the haven across the plain.

Taking only a small entourage of soldiers led by Anthony with them Jim and Leasa made their way across the White bridge, and onto the old road, winding this way and that along the banks of the White river.

Until they happened over the final hill, taking in the scenery ahead of them with pure awe, the jagged walls and multicolored layers that told of the past served as a base for the mighty haven.

The height of the natural buttes made it massive. Making the forty foot walls and tall towers at the top seem like skyscrapers, to those at ground level.

Two entrances there are to this Haven. The east gate which is at the base of Chimney tower, and the south gate which is hardly ever used anymore, Riding the final distance they approached the Gate.

The viewing point was at the front of the great "Chimney Tower". Letting all there to see Jim and his companions, letting them know they are no threat.

"State your name and business!" A herald cried. Jim answered "I am Lord Iron Horse, Son of Master Two Bulls, Guardian and keeper of Haven Thunder." "I have come to speak with Master Crazy Bear!" He spoke in a voice that they knew at once to belong to a lord. "My lord has been expecting your arrival, so Welcome" "Open the gate!"

The defense of this haven was grand indeed. Not as disciplined as his, but he knew the boys here would fight for her safety to the last man. Slowly one of the massive doors begun to swing open, It wasn't constructed properly, more for decoration, than defense. Jim thought.

Though they were through the gate, the group still had to get to the haven, which stood eighty feet up. The path to the top was easy enough.

Walking through the open Haven gates they were greeted by many people. The meeting would be taking place soon. But for now the formalities must be remembered.

Introducing him self, bowing, shaking hands, the whole nine yards. He saw many old friends in that yard, family members also, some were even distant cousins of some sort.

Others were from the outer reaches of the tribe, the little communites that sent representatives to the meeting, he met a few of them, not remembering any faces or names in the process. Just hoping it would end soon.

An hour and half later the lunch horn was blown. If lunch hadn't been called, Jim might have ended up bowing over his own head. He and Leasa were thrilled that the people had left. Now was their chance at speaking with Ole Crazy Bear.

Leaving behind their entourage and the few people still conversing in the central courtyard, they went over to the armory. Knocking twice the door swung open with a crash.

Soot and burnt wood could be smelt inside. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT!" an old ash covered face emerged from the unsettled dust.

But the bad temper was soon replaced with happiness when he recognized the faces before him. "Jim...LEASA!" the old man stepped forward letting their age come to him.

"My my it's been years. How have you been, you still practice everyday like I told you, Ohh look at me rambling on like a schoolboy, Ohh I would hold both of you if I weren't so filthy" "Umm by the way, what were you doing in there?" motioning her head towards the smoke filled room.

Jim was also curious about this.

"Ohh just messing around with my ole Chemistry set." "Trying to figure out how they made your blade." He said looking towards Jim.

"The materials and techniques they used to make your sword are unknown in these parts of the world." "I believe they have created something that hasn't been made for athousand years my boy." "I haven't been able to duplicate it at all."

"The cooling and tempering properties, the high carbon rating, and resilient steel they used were mastered by the Moore's and Sarcasms around the time of the crusades.

"They never told you, ha, Damascus steel, one of the lost arts of the ancient world. Rediscovered by your friends" "Wha-", Jim tried to speak, but was cut off.

"Damascus Steel" said the old man, "Is one of the great works created by man. It was the choice weapon of the crusades for the Muslims, taking great time and care to create." "Lighter then a wooden stick and sharper than a drunken hags tongue." He laughed.

"Able to pierce the mail armor of the crusader, and not as clumsy as the heavy battle swords crusaders used, the sword was a more precise killing machine.

Not like the blunt smashum types at the time." They took in all his words, knowing he was the wisest of all their smiths. Gramps they called him most the time. Harlan Iron Paw, a good man. Lost all his kids in the split, the poor fellow, he adopted Jim when he was just fourteen.

He taught him how to handle a blade, offensive attacks, guards, and parries. Along with the defensive ones, made Jim more aware of his surroundings, he taught him how to move under his armor, move under pressure.

The man before them was small. But his life was bigger then theirs.He took Jim in, raised him as his own.

"Could we go through this way? We need to talk to Crazy Bear?" "Sure right this way" the old man motioned them to follow him. The room was filled wall to wall with blades, spears, shields, and armor.

The soft light of noon barely seeping through the thick smoke, Giving it a feeling of age. Like walking into a church and ringing its hollow calling, letting the years of settled dust fall from their haunts.

Walking down the one center isle they came upon an old workbench whichwas built around the brick furnace in the back, the billows to the right of it were connected to a great number of strange tubes and vials filled with many different colors leading into the thick canvas.

A large broken glass bubble at the top of this little contraption was broken and smoldering.

"Been having to much fun gramps" Jim smiled at him, "Ahhh shut up," the old man groaned. They turned onto another isle.

Each side for fifteen feet high were the helmets that lined the walls in racks, hundreds upon hundreds ,many looked the same.Though some you could tell were for certain captains of this Havens Guard.

A big rusted hinged oak door greeted them after a few feet. Revealing a set of keys gramps opened it up. "Three floors up, second door on the right." He said as they went up.

"Thanks gramps nice seeing you again" Jim hollered back. "Yeah, yeah, goddamn kids…" the last words they heard from him made them both laugh. "Ready?"the apprehension was inthere."Are you?" she chirped.

A knock at the door, "Enter" a man spoke. Jim and Leasa walked in, taking in the many displays of artwork and the ceremonial regalia that the wearer dons in time of prayer.

The high sun gave the room a light glow under the crimson curtains.The color of the room made Jim feel nauseas, a soft yet sickinging pink.

"The news grows darker my young friends; the plague you speak of has been reported in the areas of Watertown, Pierre, Chamberlain, and all areas east river. All bridges across the river have been set up as so called quarantine security zones."

Both were shocked at what they heard. Before they could say another word the chair turned around revealing the old, dark, leather skinned man sitting in its shadow.

"And it doesn't stop there, oh no, refuges from east river are swarming into the west, bringing this 'thing' with them." "Some of these refuges are our people." "The Santee Sioux, Yankton Sioux, Crow Creek, Sisseton Wahpeton, and all the smaller ones in between."

"Some of our peoples relatives are from these places, so how are we going to deal with these dilemmas you might ask?"

The old man let out a gravely laugh, "Enlighten me Jim." Some serious thoughts went through his head at Crazy Bears strange behavior. "I don't know what to say Master, the council will know what to do when the times comes though."

Jim was trying to patronize the old rez dog, most of the time he would get a good tongue lashing for what he said. His friend wouldn't stand for that. But it was different this time.

Yes I am quite sure this group of squabbling people could decide on the welfare of the tribe." "When is the meeting?"

The words in her voice were steady with a commanding tone in it. "Half an hour." His voice was now thin. Jim needed time alone with him before the council. "We'll be waiting." He said before Leasa could say anything, Jim was leading her out the door.

"What was that all about dammit!" she whispered harshly into his ear as they walked away, "He's not himself Leasa, Its not good to be like that in the position he's in." "He could make the wrong choices which could in turn cost lives." "He must be rational, I can talk to him alone, he helped raise me, I am sure he'll tell me what troubles him."

She felt reassured at these words, they walked together to the central staircase. A large structure it is, rising to the top floors in the Z pattern, stopping in the middle of every floor, the rooms were behind the council chambers. Giving it the feeling of being the center of attention when you walk down them.

It was here he turned to face her: "Find our table, save me a good seat." He smiled at her. "Be quick about it Jim, don't pressure him" the small smile that he loved formed on her lips.

They went their seperate ways, Jim must speak with ole Crazy Bear if the old man cant control himself. Come on in Jim, was all he heard before he even knocked.

In he walked, turning the questions over in his mind. "You worry about me to much Jim." "I know I behaved a little strangely earlier, Im still shocked at the news."

The old man was standing now, looking up at the 6'4 Jim he smiled. "Dont worry my boy, Im just a little worn out." "Are you sure you can handle the meeting?" he asked.

"If you cant make it some of the other havens might withdraw." "Yes, yes I know", "But what are we going to do, as we speak the infection is spreading, Eagle Butte, and Standing Rock are overrun."

"The refuges are already arriving on the western edge of the tribe." "Flooding into my home district they are""Some are in need of medical care, others need housing and food." "The trials ahead of us old friend are unprecidented in our history, which means we must stay strong."

"Are you still strong?" he said sarcasticly. "You forget your place boy." he fired back, "I know my place old timer, and its not in politics, land, or money." Jim raised his voice,a commanding, terrifying voice.

"You taught me that its only about the people!" The tension in the room was to much for Jim. The old mans eyes boring into his, searching Jim thinks, for an answer to the plague.

"Master? People are going to die." Jim said it flatly, like a bag of bricks hitting soft sand. "Im not telling you what to do master, all I know is that if you keep up this image and show it to the people, it will show them weakness and despair."

The softness in his voice returned."And in these times we cant have that old friend." He said it straight forward, no holding back, letting it out, besides. The old man needed these motivating words.

Moved he felt at those words. Many believed him the wisest of them all, wisdom is something you gain over time and age, but he was still just a man. Standing before Jim he felt small. "I will follow your every order, and you know that sir."

"But you must be rational in these situations." The two stared at each other in the crimson room."How are your men Jim?" the question sounded burnt out, like the old man thinks they are not enough.

"Ready and waiting, I had them assemble early for the coming events. "Jim spoke back firmly"Whens the last time you had a break Jim?"Crazy Bear asked,he scratched at the slow stubble of hair under his chin.

"Ages I suppose, Never really thought about it." "Im happy with my post, and my leadership is unchecked among my people."

The old man just stared at him. I have held this post for seven years Jim, I can feel the sickness in my body spreading, it wont be long before it takes me." Jim knew of this already. "Ive been cooped up in this place for to long.

I wish to drink a beer, or smoke a joint, ramble and rave like all the others." "I want to sit with my family again, who have been seperated from me for to long."

The longing in his voice returned, the same longing which confused the poor man. He must get a hold of these insecurities, hard choices he will make in the immediate future. Both knew this, though one was playing kid at it, and the other hoping he snaps out of it.

Time to get to the point, know more fooling around. Jim stood out of his seat, the long shadow he cast disturbed him, sizing up the old man he grated him, knowing he could, and possibly would receive a much harsher lashing like wise.

"You need to snap out of it sir," "Your behaving like a kiddie who didnt get what he wanted." Flat and monotanous, cold steel, straight as a board, bold, whatever way you put it. He got the point across.

Expecting rage he set up all the logical barriers he would use in defense of these harsh words. But none came. Only the sigh of acceptance reached his ears. Succsess.

" The council awaits you old friend." "Aye, I know, but no longer old friend." "You hear me boy." He seemed fine on the phone, optimism, action, ready he seemed.

Jim sure could piss some people off for the right reasons. My my the world is going ever so slowly to shit.

**A lil not from ME: **If you have read this far into the story and feel bored, well... Im sorry, but now that I have alot of spare time on my hands I plan on doing alot more these days. Cold weather an all. But trust me! Its gonna get way better...


	6. Chapter 6

Council to the road Home

Jim went down the way he and Leasa came up. Opening the old door, and down the stairs he went. The courtyard was deserted except for the guards at post. Everyone was inside, waiting. A late entrance, possibly, Jim opened one of the big doors leading into the keep.

The massive foyer led to a long hall running parallel to him. The tiled floor and immaculate tile work on the walls gave Jim a sense of pride for what his people accomplished.

Doors went down to either end of the hall; tribal chambers were straight ahead, guarded.The massive room made the hollow thud of his boots echo back and forth.

He recognized one fellow off the top, Davis Fools Enemy, a man from thunder valley, rodeo trails they traveled together they have. The greeting was formal, entry was granted.

Everyone turned to see Jim walk in. Murmurs traveled through the crowd of people, the meeting would be starting soon. He let his gaze settle across the room, finding the table where he would sit. He saw many faces on the short distance to his table at the front of the chambers.

From some he saw smiles and nods, others were hidden scowls. He felt relieved when he made it to his seat.

"What took you so long?" she asked. "Just had to work on him a little bit." He muttered, she understood. She never doubted his charming, persuasive ability. Little did she know how much of it he used?

A door up on the slightly raised platform opened, in walked the elders, each one from a district on the reservation. Last to enter was the old bear himself. Casting a brief but disdainful look towards Jim, who in turn looked back with a blank face.

Silence filled the room as the elders took their seats facing the crowd, "Let this meeting be called to order!" the Haven captain sounded. All looked to the elders in wonder. Crazy Bear spoke:

"This meeting has been called to address a crisis that will affect our people." A low murmur could be heard from the crowd. "We have convened here to answer this threat." Another murmur.

"I have a list of all the supplies within each haven, all medical supplies are surplus which is good." The people only listened.

"For our peoples safety I recommend we move all people into the havens, we will not issue an order like marshal law." "The council will oversee the tribe from Haven Bears Den." This announcement brought a slight discomfort to the crowd, fearful of losing their leadership in one Haven.

"We can expect the phone lines to be down soon, cell towers will soon shut down also." He knew questions would be asked if not for the respect they held, knowing they have already considered every last possibility.

"We going to be honest with you my '_takojas', _we don't know what to expect," "If you haven't seen the news yet, it's awful."

Some in the crowd shuddered at the images they saw the past few mornings. "What we do know is that whatever is happening throughout the world is here." "As some of you know the other tribes have fallen."

"Lay to ruin under this epidemics shadow." "We know that whoever gets infected will try to kill anyone around them, committing acts of cannibalism."

The shock at what some heard was pretty evident in the large quite room. Gasps, looks of disbelief here and there. "This is one of the options that the council has considered." "Any other Ideas will be heard at this time." Jim was waiting to hear the disapproval of somebody, anybody.

A good sign. "All in favor." It was simple, all inside muttered it below their breath, 'Aho'. "Then let this meeting be adjourned."

* * *

The crowd made its way back out through the hall. Most would be traveling back to their homes, giving the news to their own families. Some talked about what to do, others on what could happen. Jim just hopes they can keep a level head when the time comes.

The task was done. The pieces were set. The first moves were already made, he thought. This thing has already destroyed half the world.

Leasa stood with him, the same thoughts running through her head. The mid day sun had gone, now the after noon would be long and hot.

"Anthony!" his friend across the courtyard took notice, pardoned himself from his company, and sauntered over. "What are you so happy about?" Leasa smiled to the short stalky man. "Ha, my lady will be joining us atour haven along with her family."

Jim knew her, a short girl with a nose to match a collie, couldn't handle her liquor though. He laughed at this thought. "Assemble the men, were head'n back." "You got it man." As he strode of at a donkey's trot.

"You think they made the right decision?" the concern in her voice was small but he felt it. "We won't know till the time comes will we dear." They walked together back to the havens top gate, staring out over the eastern expanse of the reservation.

"This new dilemma exceeds all the petty differences right now." She was smiling, god he loved that smile. "That means my duties are no longer needed." The coy look on her face excited him, he wanted her, right there and then.

"Jim!" the voice drifted through to him. Anthony and the consorts were walking up behind them. "Ready and waiting sir." He hated it when his friend followed routine. "Alright then, let's go."

Down and down they went along the hard clay path, taking its S shaped course to the bottom. In the distance people could be seen at the gate. Some looked normal enough, though others had the tell tale red stain, injured, soon to be dead.

The last stretch of the path lay ahead. Closer and closer, the people ahead of them became a lot easier to view. Some were bleeding pretty badly. Those were being taken to the infirmary; the others were led up the path they were on.

The fear in those eyes he saw that day will haunt them forever. His eyes will show the same before the days end. The smell of blood filled the air as they approached the gate. Chimney Tower's great height loomed over the crowd at the front.

As the great gate slipped out of sight, the people on the roads began to thicken, they met a few coming from the north, the news was bad.

"The roads are clogged coming out of the city," some said, "Rapids gone buddy, along with the entire Black Hills." a stoner told them."No living soul in the heart of the hills." An old man cackled, his mind clearly fragmented at the horrors of his morning.

They neared the road that led to the old bridge across the white river; the new road kept going, with another bridge crossing some three hundred yards away. Here is where they met their first encounter with the 'infected'.

* * *

A family approached. A Caucasian group of two males, and three females they were. The older fellow walked with a limp, his leg wrapped in blood soaked bandages, the one next to him must have been his son, a lad no older then fourteen.

His wife and daughters walked ahead of them. Jim would have simply stayed his course if not for the scream that came next. The fathers body started shaking and convulsing, the last nerves firing in his mortal body.

The family stood shocked, crying, begging for him to come back. He did alright. His son looked at his father, the lifeless body laying there. He turned to his mom, started to say something but the words faltered in his throat. The tears started to form in his eyes.

The gasps of his family brought the young man out of it. "DADDY!" one girl screamed. She started to run towards her dead father's body, suddenly aware that he wasn't dead. He was no longer their dad, the creature stood, taking in its surroundings until it settled its malicious eyes upon its former family.

The boy turned just in time as his dad, or what used to be his dad, grabbed and tried to bite the boy, taking him to the ground. The eyes of thething trying to hurt this young man were no longer human.

Before his men reacted Jim was charging forward, the thunder of his mighty draft horse got the attention of the thing trying to kill the boy. The woman and her daughters ran towards Jim, screaming for help, by now the rest of his companions came riding behind.

Jim was no more then twenty feet from the thing when it charged him. "I am not going to risk losing you," he spoke into the horse's ear as he dismounted. It ran full speed now, the dead father, falling once; the breaking of bones could be heard.

Jim thought the thing couldn't run like that, with a broken leg an all. Scrambling back up on its mangled appendige, the creature let out an inhuman scream, hunger in its glazed eyes. It charged again. His men were to far off to help him. It's his problem now.

Swinging the shield from his back Jim released the catch to his scabbard, letting the blade come free. He felt it, lithe, quick as a whip.

Another scream, closer, twenty feet, fifteen, ten, striking range he sidestepped, letting the former man mangle himself on the rough asphalt. Again it rose, blood pouring out of its fresh wounds, when it hit the ground face first, its lips were torn down, revealing the busted up chops underneath.

The knee caps of it were revealed under the torn flesh,which bled profusely, making it slip as the former man tried to right himself. Jim wasn't about to let that happen. With the sleek movement of a cheeta, Jim planted the blade deep into its heart, expecting him to stop moving. It didn't happen.

The thing flailed wickedly, trying to get at the legs of its attacker. Jim was shocked. It still lived. The bloody mess at the end of his blade kept squirming and growling at him, like an animal.

Fighting the blade buried in its chest the thing struggled, finally the sick cracking and tearing of the flesh and bones sounded, ripping out half its rib cage to break free.

On its feet it charged again. Ready for its attack Jim planted a boot straight into its mangled chest, sending it back though not knocking it down. Raising his blade over his head Jim moved quickly, decapitating the head with ease, like a hot knife through butter.

The head rolled softly into the grass at the side of the road. Blood squirting out of the cut arteries and veins, his first encounter with the epidemic, was a sick sight to behold.

* * *

Jim let his heart settle, noticing the boy he walked over to him: "Are you alright?" the boy sat there shocked at what just happened to his dad. "BOY!" Jim shouted, knocking thelad out of his daze. "y-yes I'm fine." That's all he heard.

He pitied the boy after realizing what he'd done. Sure he saved his life, but the man standing in front of him just mangled his beloved father's body, the young man was confused, not knowing weather to be thankful, or angry.

He felt the strong hands on his shoulders. Looking up he took in the face of his rescuer. The brown skin, shaded by the long black hair over his eyes, the dark reddish brown eyes, he just looked on at the man before him.

"Come on kiddo, it looks like you've had a rough day." Helping the boy up he led him on the far side of the road back to his companions, avoiding the gruesome scene that was oncethe boy's father just fifteen feet away.

The woman, presumably his wife, was crying softly with her daughters, at the sight of her son she cried even harder. Their world had turned upside down on them, but they were lucky Jim guessed. Others elsewhere had it far worse.

The group from the haven let the family weep. Letting them do what they wished, Jim motioned his companions over to him. "Did any of you see what just happened?" Jim was shocked; Leasa could tell he was shocked at what he did, even in his calm voice.

He looked at all of them; the look on their faces was pretty much the same all around. Never had they ever witness the brutality of what they just saw, nor had most of them ever witnessed the almost inhumane act that Jim committed.

Had he murdered him perhaps, some thought. But Jim just stared at them. Taking in each ones resolve, he spoke "Follow me; I have something to show you." The group rode past the group they had just rescued, listening to their prayers and hopes. The group of riders came up behind him, taking in the mangled corpse.

The broken and cracked ribs glistened in blood, the arm of the former man had nearly been torn off, the sinewy muscle and strands of tendons could be seen, ripped open in its effort to kill Jim. "Its just like one of those fucking dead movies don't you think?" Anthony managed a whisper.

They all thought about what they witnessed this afternoon, just a taste of things to come.

The head was on its side, mouth and eyes searching for its prey. Its face a sick gray color, the eyes bloodshot and dead, they never forgot the sound on that hot July day, the sickening crunch and pop of the things head as Jims boot came down like the smiths hammer on hot iron.

Sending bits and pieces upon everyone, but he succeeded in ending the evil thing, and freeing the soul of their father. A light breeze picked up, letting bits of dust blow by.

Jim looked back to his companions, back to Leasa. No words were spoken as they mounted up, the family of four now looked at the group with lost eyes.

Jim would take them in, give them food and shelter. It's the least he could do for the scene they had to witness. Jim could see people walking on the road in the distance. Anthony saw them also, "There are more people coming Jim," "Were already escorting one family, best not to wait."

They walked over to the horses and mounted up, "I am very sorry for what I had to do," "I can only beg your forgiveness and ask you to be strong." Leasa hated that tone in his voice; he spoke so calmly and straight forward.

He could have said it any other way, but she felt no emotion from what he said. A family torn to ruin, their lives ripped away, stared at Jim with lost eyes.

With no father figure to protect them, they had to come with them. "Though you are free to go on your own way," "I pray you choose to come with us back to our haven."

"We can house you, feed you, and eventually teach you how to defend yourselves." "For now we must go," "More people are coming and we are to small a company to escort all of them back to the haven."

"Follow us if you want or go your own path," "Because no matter where you go now," "You will run into trouble." After these words he pulled the braided reins to the left, the great beast turned with a stride, till westward it faced. "Form up," "were going home."

His companions paired up, side by side, Jim up front, with Leasa at his side. Anthony behind Jim with the captain of the men behind Leasa.The rest of the men paired up in unison.When they were all ready the group set out at a slow pace, he would give the family time to grieve.

"Questions will be asked later." he said in ahushed voice,"But for now, they need to be with each other the most." he was quite for a moment before he spoke again.

"I am sorry Leasa; I have nothing else to say ok."She could tell by the sound of his voice that he was very disturbed, she gave him a simple answer: "Don't blame yourself Jim." he wishes he could.

The afternoon sun was close to sunset when they arrived back at the haven. Jim led the group through its great gate, the faces of all the people looking at them, shocked. "What are they looking at?" he said to Anthony.

"Uhh bro, umm your kinda covered in blood n shit bro." Jim took off his helmet, the look said it all. "_Enet_." He took in the eyes upon him "Don't any of you have something to be doing?" the faces turned away, sensing the lack of respect they were giving the keeper by staring.

They would get an answer soon, along with an apology. Jim walked over to one of the water spouts dotted around the haven. Lifting the red handle he waited for the water to pour, being so high did put a bit of strain on the old water pump.

He could here its groans until clear water spat from its brass end. He ran his head underneath its cooling touch, letting it sink into his hair, the life giving liquid rolled down his back, letting the welcomed shivers come with it.

The blood running down off his armor and face was faint in the setting sun, it brought Jim back to the sight of the boys father he… he didn't know what to think, the man who was there was not the man afterwards. So was it right what he did, the grizzly, barbaric way he killed what ever it was out on that lonely road.

He did it to save a life, but did that justify what he made the family witness. The touch that he coveted and cursed took hold. In that corner of the haven the realization of all that happened came flooding back to him, the man and his family walking,

he fell, died.The family wept, and wailed, but the man did rise, though no longer a man, he was infected. The eyes of an animal, not a man.

The water ran down his body as he looked to his brother, "Tell the men to assemble in five hours." Anthony nodded, turned quickly and walked away. He knew Jim wasn't right at the moment, taking the time to inform all the men, he slowly paced himself before he met back up with Jim.

"How ya feel'n man", Jim laughed at his charismatic friend, "Like shit on a horseshoe." This brought both men to laugh quite loudly. "After every thing is squared away with the newcomers."

"I want you to bring the boy to me in my study." "You got it man." He watched him walk away, giving orders to people here and there. For now all he wants is rest.

The sun was well down; darkness would soon be all around, with the dimming light on the western crown. He stood alone on his rampart, the thoughts alone he could not pass, rest he needed, to be his best, through the coming trials and tribulations, he's going to be put to the test.

Though a short day it seemed, he was worn through body and mind, what he has now is his own sweet time. As he sat down, his eyes grew heavy, sleeps sweet touch was the last days dare. He let it come to pass with the cool July air.

* * *

**AN: What happened here in this chapter is but the grain of sand breaking the waters calm. How do you get rid of millions of undead, how could you use them to your advantage. Marry X-Mas ho ho ho.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Two Choices**

The young man struggled to get free, their grip, a death compared to none. You strike in fear to see them fall, but only to rise again:

His day started just like any other, until he got in his car. The engine turned and started. Just as he pulled out his driveway he saw the havoc.

His neighbor, Mrs. Nielson stood out on her front lawn, watching the group of bloody men run out of the house across the street chasing a little boy, he tried to run for her, tears streaming down his eyes.

He wasn't fast enough though as the ghouls caught up to him near the curb. Those first screams, they would be stuck in his head till the day he dies, lasted till one of the ghouls took a vicious bite out of the boys throat, cutting off the high pitched wail of death. He could see his legs twitch as the last of his nerves fired in his dieing body.

His neighbor rushed over to help, screaming at the men to stop. The noise she made brought their attention on her, raising their bloody jaws in hunger they were up in a flash.

Their inhuman screams broke her sense of righteousness and instilled fear in her simple mind. She never stood a chance, even as she tried to run inside.

They tackled her to the ground, kicking and screaming. The curses and shouts she hollered were soon replaced by screams of pain as the undead starting feasting on their new meal.

As he looked on in horror, the sound of a deep, deep base reverberated in and around his car.

The eyes of the hungry looked up at him. The damn subwoofer came on, He would never like any rapper again as the sound of 'Dr. Dre' filled the chaotic morning air.

He watched as their jaws gaped open, blood and chunks of flesh dripping from their mouths. Their movement was like lighting as the group, plus the now dead boy running with them snapped him out of his gaze.

They were coming for him. He put the shifter in reverse and roared out of his driveway, running some of them over. The thumps and crunches told him they were dead. But as he drove away, his rear view mirror told him different, and the shock in his mind overtook him as he drove away.

He went this way and that, taking in the carnage of the early morning. This horrific day would bring about a turning point in his life. The life he had here was meaningless.

He was sick of the bar nights and hookers. Now there was purpose to forget it. He hated living in this ugly city, working his shit job, what he has now is a new challenge in life. Survive the hungry dead.

* * *

The house he showed up in four days ago seemed ok. The burbs don't offer much protection. Some people took their wounded to the basement, not knowing they would become victims of their own fear.

Those who were unfortunate enough to be bitten would slowly succumb to its effects by killing the host and then reanimating its body, blood coated the dark basement floor like a new coat of paint.

You wouldn't know what happened here if it wasn't for the many bodies spread out like grotesque cookie cutters on the satin red floor.

In the corner he could make out the feint outline of a man and woman sitting on the floor together, the older gentleman had a revolver in his hand. Blood dripped from where the bullet holes blew out their brains.

He would have went for the gun if it were not for the horrid smell that filled his nostrils, his stomach tried to wretch, so he forced himself back out into the musty kitchen.

There was little left to eat, not that it mattered now. The pounding on the doors and windows grew louder with every minute. Soon there would be too many outside to fight or outrun.

He knew his time was short, as he hurried up the stairs, he saw the many pictures of the family that once lived in this house. The happy memories they once felt, happy times with the dog, mom, and dad.

Tears were starting to form as he topped the stairs. All those happy faces, those same faces he saw down in that bloody hell hole.

The hall went left and right, rooms on either side. He went for the master bedroom. His prediction was right on as he found a shotgun in their father's closet. The Remington pump action 12 gauge was a good weapon; a box of shells on the top shelf reassured him a little.

Looking out the window he saw the odds were against him. There were twenty or more of them banging on the house, and more could be seen coming from other directions. He would have to move now.

The pack he wore carried only the essentials, beef jerky, two bottles of water, a box of 9 mm rounds, the fresh box of 12 gauge rounds, the trusty combat knife, and last of all his bag of pot and pipe. With pistol holstered and shotgun ready he opened the window.

* * *

The rotten air blew in along with the moans of the dead. The side he was on gave him a shot at the back alley. The rows of houses on either side would be death traps.He let himself down slowly; trying not to make to much noise, none of the undead had noticed him yet.

The overgrown grass gave him a quite fall. Their moans were all around him, no cover to hide behind; he sprinted across the backyard to the alley that seemed so far away. The fence rattled as he jumped over it, gaining their haunted, hungry attention.

They sprinted for him, the fence in front of them collapsed under their rotten weight. The gravel crunched under his feet, his breathing was heavy, and the sweat on his brow was dripping into his eyes, blurring his vision.

He whirled around, bringing the shotgun level with the first wave of undead. No more running he thought. No more hiding, scurrying about for survival, watching fellow survivors die.

The sound echoed through the alley, buckshot flying out of the cavernous barrel, striking some in the head, while others were ripped to ribbons by the nine bb's that struck their rotten flesh. Another round, more fell, closer they came. Another, and another, click, ohh shit.

The gauge was on the ground and his Beretta was out, spitting lead. POW, POW, POW, three fell never to rise. He could see more running up behind the group.

Thirty feet away and closing, he unloaded in a last ditch effort to hold them back, several fell under the last eleven rounds. The rest only charged on, ready to feast on the defenseless meal.

No chance for reload, slim chance at escaping on foot, he would die now, fists up, body ready.

They were ten feet away when the air was broken with the sound of gunfire. The first five in front of him were mowed down, limbs and chunks of flesh flying this way and that.

He could see the ones further back, little red dots started appearing on the front of their bodies, while thick chunks of flesh and bone could be seen flying out their backsides.

The sounds of small arms fire was mixed with a heavy 'pow, pow, pow, pow, pow, which he knew was a big 50. Cal. He watched as the last remaining undead in the alley finally fell, body parts were everywhere, the blood was thick on the red gravel.

Some of the undead were still moving, though without their bodily appendages they could do little to pose any real threat now.

Silence filled the alleyway, he turned to see that eight soldiers were standing less then five feet behind him, and further back two Humvee's were pulling into the end of the alley.

The smoking barrels from their firearms made identifying them difficult, but as they came closer, he recognized and stared at them in amazement.

The drivers and gunners stared back; he could here a crackle in one of their headsets:

"Alpha Team this is Bravo Team what's your status?" ""Sir Search is complete," "two survivors found." "That's good to hear." "Bravo team return to the Chariot and await further instructions." "On our way sir." The trucks diesel engines were loud; something he knew would only attract more trouble.

Turning back around, he knelt down, picked up the empty shotgun and pistol, and faced his rescuers.

"You guys ready to ride, because all that noise we just made is going to bring more of them rotten fucks our way." Their laughter was a sweet sound to his ears. "You heard the man."

The soldiers started back for the two big trucks, he survived, and he didn't think he was going to make it back there.

As the group of men mounted up, they put him in the second humvee, the slow powerful rumble of the engines and the sight of the big guns on top made him feel safe. He wonders how long it will last.

"What's your name man?" the soldier in the front seat asked him. For a second he couldn't answer, with nobody around to talk to, and all the shit that he went through so far, his mind was finally starting to settle down.

The people inside waited for him to answer, not trying to force anything upon their survivor.

The humvee's sped down the road at a sick speed, the undead who were fortunate enough to be in front of the rolling hunks of steel were ran down.

The thumps and crunches of their breaking bodies brought about more of that feeling of safety. The world out his window had gone to shit; nothing would ever be the same.

After a deep breath he looked back at the soldiers, "My name…is...Jack," "Jack ehh?" The soldier in the front leaned back to look at him:

"My name is Lieutenant Miller, and your one lucky motherfucker you know that!" The humor lightened up the mood in the iron behemoth.

"We were passing through ya know, we were not even supposed to search this area, but since the road the other way is packed with corpses, I guess we don't have to anymore, thanks to you and your shotgun."

Jack stared back, the soldiers eyes were true, he finally felt safe. The two trucks sped off, Jacks former refuge disappeared around the corner. The smell was worse in some spots. heading back to their headquarters, and questions.

**The show is starting to get on the road, survivors going to an fro. New chapters soon. **


	8. Former Mall Ratz

Former Mall Ratz

The small cramped confines of the shuttle bus made Anna feel sick to her stomach. Kenneth sat in the driver's seat, taking them to god knows where. They must have been driving for hours.

After leaving the mall, the small group of survivors lost the keys thanks to that idiot, asshole Steve. At least she still had Michael. When the other bus flipped she thought she lost him.

With the loss of good people in the whole dawn ordeal the small group was reduced to seven. Kenneth up front, CJ riding shotgun with a shotgun, Terry and Nicole were sleeping in the back where they put a couple cots together to make a nice bed, with Chips curled up at their feet.

Michael sat next to her, deep in a sound sleep. It was a relief for once to be able to sleep without the constant banging and moaning that came with the undead.

No, now it is just the calm steady hum of the gasoline engine as their so ironically named vehicle "The Rot Crusher" rolled down the mid-west highway.

Anna finally felt sleep coming to her, its quite soothing embrace dancing at the edge of her consciousness. A loud thump and the unmistakable crunch of a body woke the passengers in back.

"What the hell was that!" Terry cried as he sat up. Chips ears were aware, knowing his companions were nervous. Michael came to with a start, making Anna jump a little, the look in his eyes let her know that he was not himself yet. She gently hugged him.

"Its ok, I think Kenneth just ran over another one." She whispered into his ear.

"Where are we?" he asked.

"I don't know, I think I saw a road sign saying were two hundred miles west of Chicago."

"How long have I been out?" the grogginess in his voice was going away.

"Well we've been taking the country roads for the past five hours," "You fell asleep just as we were leaving Wisconsin."

"I haven't slept like that in a long time." His voice was filled with appreciation for the quite ride.

Michael stood up in the stripped out shuttle bus, stretching and cracking his stiff body.

After he was finished he walked up to the cab.

"How's it goin boys?" Michael asked.

CJ was first to answer. "Well let's see, we gave up a good shelter, lost some decent people, came up with a half assed plan about riding away on some boat to some fucking island, and then the asshole with the keys turns into 'humy' food.

Aside from the ride Mike I would say our little journey was a waste." No one said anything at this, for all the words he spoke were true. Each one of the people on board reflected on the four days.

"But at least were out of that fucking mall." CJ finally said, "The quite is something I love these days."

"Don't we all brotha" Kenneth spoke up.

The beams from the headlights illuminated the road and undead along its edges, a dark, ominous forest surrounded them on both sides.

"You guys know where were at?"

The look on Mikes face showed a bit of longing, for what though he doesn't know.

Thankfully Kenneth answered this time.

"We put Chicago behind us quite awhile ago, we getting towards the Iowa border right now."

"Nothing on the CB either." CJ said.

The three men rode on in silence for a few miles before CJ broke the silence.

"Damn boys were going to have to find a place to hold up and restock our food and ammo, besides, I really need to take a piss."

The three of them could all agree upon this. They've been on the road for awhile. The soft rays of the mornings first light filtered in through the thick forest. Some of the undead were scattered along the deserted highway, searching for food that is no longer there.

They passed many homes on their journey, some of the former occupants could be seen milling about inside of their new tombs. The Rot Crusher rolled on for another fifty miles before Kenneth called Michael back up front.

"Hey man were sitting on empty now, were gonna have to find a gas station for this beast or we walkin."

"Ok, find a farm, if not look for a pickup truck." He said as he went back to tell the others.

The shuttle bus finally stopped at some gas station in nowhere.

"I can tell you one thing Ken, as soon as we stop I need to get me a beer." The eagerness was clear in his voice.

"Yeah I could go for one too man, but don't forget about the dangers out there." CJ could sense the care in his voice.

" I don't want to lose you bro, to many good people have died already, I cant afford to lose another friend."

"Ahh hell you don't have to worry about me, I can hold my own."

Kenneth became pissed off at that.

"That's the kind of thinking that's going to get your ass eatin!" his temper rising.

"Quit trippin, no dead fuck is gonna catch me off guard." CJ spoke with confidence.

"Yeah, and I don't want to have to put a bullet in your head when you turn either."

"Don't worry Ken, I would do the same for you."

* * *

The shuttle doors opened, CJ, Ken, and Nicole filed out the front, guns up and ready. Anna and Michael hopped out the back. The parking lot was empty, no sounds could be heard.

Michael moved around to the side of the bus, the empty street made him nervous, though everything these days made him nervous. With simple hand gestures the group moved into the gas station.

The linoleum floor was covered in weeks of dust, almost making it look like a carpet. Several of the racks were knocked over, their contents splayed out. With Ken watching the doors, the group set out collecting food and water.

The jerky racks and what canned goods there were in the store were quickly loaded up back in the Rot Crusher. CJ loaded up on the beer and cigarettes, making one last stop at the magazine rack to pick up the old tabloids he most likely already read.

Soft foot steps caught him off guard as a young girl tried to bite his arm. The momentum in his spin knocked it off of him, throwing it to the floor. He put his boot on its chest as it tried desperately to get at its new prey.

He swung the guage off his back and listened to the familiar click and clack of the pump, letting him know it was ready to fuck some shit up.

The barrel was inches from the scraggly, blood crusted girl. It tried to grab his leg, but the loud crack of the shot leaving the barrel stilled the now dead girl. Leaving a gory mess of burnt flesh and bone, mixed with the tiled floor and a few teeth, CJ needed to get the fuck out of there.

Anna and Nicole were loading up the last of the bottled water when they heard the report from CJ's gun. Knowing now it would only be a matter of minutes if not seconds before more undead arrive.

Kenneth moved towards the gas station doors, the shape on the other side moved towards him, he cocked his shotgun and pointed it at the other side.

"CJ?" he asked in a hushed voice.

"I told you I don't need no goddamn help!" he said walking out the glass doors. He laughed at them all as he walked back to the Rot Crusher and unloaded his supplies.

"You're an asshole." Nicole spat.

His reply was quick an easy.

"Hey I don't need to here it from any of you, I took care of it."

The blast from a shotgun snapped him to attention.

"CJ!" Kenneth yelled from up front. "Think you could help us out up here!"

He heard the desperation in Ken's voice, he didn't like it.

* * *

In a blur of movement CJ slung his shotgun from his shoulder and bounded to the front of the shuttle. Michael and Ken were letting rounds fly as several undead ran towards them.

CJ just reached them when a dozen more decomposing bodies came stumbling out of the bush across the road. They didn't even register their food before a swarm of shot, each the size of a 38., started ripping through their ranks.

Some of the shot found their marks, embedding themselves into the rotting brains of the undead. The rest kept coming.

The road in front of them lit up. Michael turned around to see Anna and Nicole sitting in the cab, headlights on, and the engine was running.

"LETS GO" Michael shouted, he fired off another round, dropping more bodies. He started back towards the rear of the shuttle, CJ and Kenneth kept firing, the shell casings lined the ground they stood on.

Michael climbed into the back of the shuttle, the supplies they gathered were strewn about here and there.

"ANNA!" he shouted

"What?" she asked.

"Pull forward a bit so they can jump in." The gunfire outside was starting to die down a bit. The bus lurched forward as Anna gave it some gas, CJ and Kenneth could be seen through the slots in Nicole's window.

She didn't notice the corpse run up to her side of the cab, it started hitting the aluminum siding that separated her from its mad hunger.

She watched it for a few seconds, looking at its torn, decomposed face. The clothes it wore were ripped in different places, dried blood covered the old blue jeans it still had on.

It screamed at her and kept hitting the bus when its head exploded. CJ's laughter could be heard as he jumped back on board.

The door closed and the Rot Crusher went on its way to nowhere.

* * *

They all sat in silence as Anna drove the shuttle along the deserted high, only CJ's sick humor broke the peace.

"Where are we going Ken?" Nicole was still in a bit of shock from the gas station incident"

"Good question." CJ piped up from the back. Three bottles of OE were laying at his feet, the stink of beer radiated from the open containers and his breath.

After a brief moment he told them.

"Of all the years I lived in Wisconsin, I have never been to Canada." The excitement in Nicole's voice filled the cramped bus. Everyone onboard was thinking about their new destination.

"The further north we go the less populated it is." "Up in the far northern plains its pretty easy, All you have to do is survive the elements."

They watched Kenneth, saw the smile creep over his face, he turned red. "Besides, mother nature is easier to survive then all the dead fucks down here." The shuttle filled with laughter, something that they haven't had in a good while.

The bus continued on its journey north, with the Iowa border hours behind them, it rumbled on through the back country roads. The sun beat down from its Two o'clock position overhead, making the interior of their rolling behemoth turn into an oven.

Eventually they reached I-90, the highway wasn't that clogged, but the progress was slow as they weaved in and out of the deserted cars.

The smoke from burning buildings could be seen in the distance, an odd mixture of colors from the setting sun shone through the gray and black plumes of smoke. Giving it the appearance of used motor oil mixed with water. The CB crackled to life.

"I..bod...o..er..", it crackled again, Anna stared at it not knowing what to do. It crackled with static again. "Hello is any... out there?"

* * *

**AN: We all know this crew, it wouldnt be a fanfic without them. If you could see into the future, your wrong about this story. Kinda short this one, but more to come. ****peace...**


	9. Short Wave

**Short Wave**

**Disclaimer: Dawn of the Dead, CCR, Jack Daniels, and Jim Beam I dont own. I am poor dont sue me.**

"Sir we have someone on the shortwave!" a man in camouflage uniform yelled from his terminal.

The light from the monitor showed white hair, his wrinkled face with bushy uni-brow and beard earned him the nick name of "The Old Goat" among his men.

"Who are they?" he asked. The eagerness in his voice made the young private nervous, survivors are few and far these days, any they could find and protect was a blessing to each of them.

Those were the last orders received from command and the ole goat makes damn sure they follow those orders.

"They say their survivors from Wisconsin, three males, two females, and one dog sir." All the eyes in the room were now focused on the young man, straining to here the news.

"What is their location?" he was starting to fill with anxiety at thethought of rescuing and protecting survivors. The private pushed the button on the side of the CB, it let out a brief crackle before he spoke.

"Hey are you guys still there? Over" the radio static was brief before they replied.

"Yeah were here" the voice on the radio said.

"What is your location?" the men in the dark canvas tent waited intensely.

"Well, we just left Sioux City about an hour ago, were on the 75 headed towards a town called… hold on.." Static again.

"Hello? Are you still there?" he feared they may be losing their signal, or even worse, their dinner for the undead.

Static was replace with a squelch from the other end, "…Rock Rapids, that's the place."

The old goat breathed a sigh of relief; they were close, no more then forty miles away.

He looked back at the young man in the chair before him, he felt a feeling of gratitude to this young man, even though he was just doing his job, he made contact with survivors.

The old goat held his hand out, "give me the mike' "the stretchy cord straightened out to its limit, He held it up to speak.

"…What is your name partner?..." the old man asked. Static once again took over,

"…Kenneth..." more static.

"…Kenneth huh, well nice to know your alive an well Kenneth. My name is colonel Runners of the United States Marine Corps hope to see you guys soon..."

"Old Goat out..." he put the mike back down. He took a deep breath, more survivors, and more reason.

He pulled an old pipe from his pocket, the match head flared brightly in the dim room.

The tobacco smoke drifted through the small space like a river in the sky, flowing this way and that, a draft from the entrance broke its mesmerizing dance.

* * *

Bright light behind the door cast a long shadow from the figure at the entrance; the rifle was on his shoulder.

"Nice to see you made it back Lieutenant Avol." His former, sterner, demeanor faded away as his second in command walked towards him, the memory of when they first met came back.

He was fresh out of basic; an orphan assigned to his unit, and has been there ever since. Three tours of duty, four wars, and who knows how many black ops.

The taller mans eyes connected with the old goat, grief was on his face.

"We lost some boys sir." His voice mimicked that of a machine, but the emotions he couldn't hide were on his face.

"We lost touch with Charlie team and Golf team at 0930, I sent out two patrols for them sir, but… no contact has been established, I think their gone sir."

The old goat listened to the painful news; the loss of six of his men was a blow he couldn't afford to lose. Reinforcements are something they can't expect, as far as they know, they're the only ones left.

He turned the situation over in his head, with the National Guard base overrun in Sioux City; his boys were left with few options.

Their orders were to set up an emergency collection point for people to try to reach, some made it, and some were also bitten.

The CB was no help now, radio contact on the short was sporadic at first, but after a few days, there was no reply.

His men haven't even been able to make it to the south side of the city, though he doubted that there are any survivors in that part of town.

Their time here was definitely growing short. The plague or whatever the hell you wanted to call, it was everywhere, he knew that. So where should they go?

His train of thought was interrupted by the private, people calling you sir all the time gets annoying. He turned back towards him, steel eyes boring into the young mans.

"This better be good private I don't know how many times I have to tell you new guys its "Old Goat" not 'sir', you here me marine." Authority was in his voice.

"Yes sir…I mean 'old goat', well s…ole goat, Alpha team reported that Bravo team has found a survivor, one male. I-I told them to return to base." He was a bit apprehensive because of the last sentence.

"Good… tell the rest to some back in also." Saying those words made him feel sick, made him feel like he was abandoning the unlucky few to be trapped in the city, though young man at the radio sighed in relief.

Fresh air is what he needed; these cramped quarters were just fine until bad news showed up. Lieutenant Avol followed him out.

High noon was one hot son of a bitch for the crew, sure the tent was cooler, but he needed the air. Blue sky stretched horizon to horizon, not a single cloud could be seen.

The city to the south smoked and burned in different places, black smoke choked the south horizon with thick black plumes.

"How did it come to this Avol?" his voice was searching.

"Don't know ole goat, not really that religious you know." Lieutenant Avol was digging out a divot in the soft prairie grass.

"Well what about a scientific reason, both of us know there's some pretty bad shit out there, this has to be something new." He knew it was futile to contemplate so muchon such a simple matter.

"I know the Russians have nothing like this, Iran doesn't have the materials, and North Korea is broke."

"And who knows what some terrorist brew up, at least if I run into one I can shoot him or stomp the shit out of him, thumbs up either way." the other man was trying to come out again, its not good when he's out.

His medication was wearing off. It's not good if Avol didn't take his medicine, Ole' goat knows this.

Some of the boys from the motor crew were kicking back, a suit case of beer at their feet, undoubtedly acquired from the previous night's recon mission.

A crappy CD player was playing low to "Bad Moon Rising" on the back of one hummer. Humor emanated from those boys like a bulb in a dungeon.

"…I see trouble on the way…"

That's what he wanted for them, a place to feel safe and rested; they couldn't live like this for long. Each passing day brought about a deeper sense of insecurity in him that he quite disdained.

"…_don't go round' tonight, it's bound to take your life…" _

They managed to find some peace among this madness; an old urge came back to him as one of the gunners produced a flask, the shine off the polished chrome made all who looked squint.

"… _I know the end is coming soon…"_

It looked like an angel to him, it beckoned him, but that's not what he needs right now… right. He could almost smell the sweet liquor inside, waiting for him.

Pointless now to resist its urge, him trying to fight the drink now made him feel like a one legged man in an ass kicking contest

"Go grab some glasses Avol, take a shot with the boys ehh." A smile appeared onto his old face.

"… _I here the voice of rage and ruin…"_

"You can't be serious, after all these years on the wagon?" Avol's concern was genuine; being sober for this long was a big achievement if not a damn miracle.

"Bah! One can't hurt; go on an get the glass."

Lieutenant Avol walked back into the comm. Tent. The soldiers stood to attention as he walked up to the group.

"At ease boy's, jus thought I would join you for a quick snort." They started to relax, knowing they were not going to get reprimanded for their brief respite.

"…_Hope you are quite prepared to die…"_

"What's your poison ole goat?" one of them asked. None of them even knew the colonel was on the wagon for the past seven years.

"The flask corporal." His head motioned towards the man behind the 50. Cal.

"Some Jack n' Jim tonic sir." He said in a thick southern accent.

"…_One eye is taken for an eye…"_

"Hand it over." He extended his arm out as the flask flew through the air, catching it like a cat grabs a mouse, showing them that his wiring was still tight.

Avol returned with a couple of shot glasses.

The men watched the old goat unscrew the chrome cap; dark liquid flowed from its spout, its sweet aroma drifted up to the old man.

"… _Don't go round tonight; it's bound to take your life, theirs a bad moon on the rise…"_

The shot glasses were both filled, and the men sat waiting, each had a beer and the flask was returned to the corporal.

The music ended and the focus of the group was now on the ole goat, his eyes were staring deep into the dark liquid he held in his hand, knowing it was time to turn a new leaf.

"I know your all wondering what were going to do." He was bad at speeches.

he held his glass up, his men followed suit."To our last night on the 29 highway!"

"To our last night!" they roared

The cheer from the men probably wasn't a good idea, thought it mattered little now since they weren't going to be here for long.

The sweet, burning liquid coated his mouth and throat; he savored the taste, his favorite taste.

* * *

A man sat in the street; his lower half lay a few feet away. It crawled towards the rumble and bright lights, mouth gaping with chunks of flesh and broken teeth resting inside…

THUMP…

"Sorry sir, they keep getting in the way." The soldier behind the wheel was enjoying every moment of their trip back north to base.

The survivor known only as Jack has kept quite for the past ten minutes, and quite honestly, Miller felt he was owed some answers.

"Where did you learn to shoot like that?" he asked turning back towards the scrawny man.

"Army." he said, never taking his eyes off the view out his window.

"No shit, what unit were you in?" he felt he was getting somewhere with the stranger.

His reply was lower, "Washed out, assaulting my commanding officer was my ticket away from hell, so I took it."

Miller didnt know what to say, he couldnt trust a man who follows no orders but his own, a man like this could break a group to pieces. In time the truth will come out he thought. He looked back at his map.

It felt as if they've been traveling in circles, some roads were clogged with traffic, others with rotting corpses, and some with both.

A few of the cars they passed still had their occupants inside, clawing at the glass as the two trucks drove passed by, to sit and rot till their brains turned to dust.

His headset crackled in his ear: "… Lutetium Miller this is Alpha, rendezvous two miles north east of interstate 90, e.t.a. twenty minutes copy?..." the squelch in the transmission made his head hurt.

"…This is Miller, Bravo will be waiting, don't get held up…." The static reminded him of Willy Wonka's sick television machine.

"…In your dreams Bravo… last one to the rendezvous cracks their stash first when we get back to base… how bout' that?..."

"…Deal…"

* * *

Some where off the desolate highway 15…

"…p-please let m-me go…" tears ran a marathon down his cheeks, making the wife beater he was wearing stick to his skin. No one was listening; the people in the crowd were insane with laughter and joy.

He thought he escaped, he thought he was safe, little did he know how people act in times of desperation. His life behind a desk didn't teach him much at all except office politics.

His hands and feet were tied down, thick leather straps kept him from moving on the big wooden block his torso now rested on.

The light from the roaring fire made the blood red semi seem alive in the midnight.

Its chrome cast polished glances of light from place to place like a disco ball. He caught the writing on the back of the cab, it was very feint against the crimson paint, but this was a different shade of red.

The driver's door opened, shiny steel slowly emerged, bigger and bigger. Two massive table saw blades connected to the sides of a baseball bat were turned into an effective killing weapon.

The silhouette of the massive figure holding the thing now stood on the ground.

He's heard of this sick fuck before, the media call's him chop block, another one of Americas psychopath highway killers.

His face was burnt and scarred, with a thick mat of fiery red hair covering his scalp; some spots on his arm were bleeding. He tried one more time to beg for help before the axe came down.

The head rolled off of the back of the big rig, a trail of blood following it to the soft desert sand. He turned to face his 'congregation' as he liked to call it.

He sounded like a bear growling when he spoke, and they all listened.

"Baker at dawn, Death Valley by dusk, good night."

His massive hulking frame clambered back into the fiery red semi, the slamming door made all there wonder what he will do to the next soul he has in his big red truck.

* * *

**They all keep getting closer and closer, good and bad, birds of a feather. I decided this is going to bea long work of progress, alot to write about Iguess...New name to this story too,one more fitting. _Waste' Yelo'_**


	10. Playing rescue

Along the road

"Well I'll be damned, best news I heard in a long time!" Kenneth's deep voice was now loud and cheerful, making their spirits rise to a new level.

"It will be nice to be able to have a full night sleep, 'decent' food, and a lot of people with big guns." Nicole was enthusiastic about reaching a safe place now more then ever.

CJ and a bottle of Hennessey, ever so cheerful in his own little corner of the shuttle, hooped and hollered.

Light came through some of the openings in the siding, still no fresh air, but at least the birds are singing. Every moment after the mall was a blessing to Michael, even after losing everything; he still has something he could care about.

Anna took the news in stride, he never did see her overreact, and only once did she act fucking crazy; once is all he needed.

She looked out the narrow opening which she called her 'window to the world', a small view of the nightmare outside, a reminder to herself that this is far from over.

Morning passed by slowly, a few of the spots along the road smelled so clean, it was a shame they couldn't stop. A gust of wind would pick up; a rotten stink would always be accompanied with it, that's how it would be for awhile.

They made their turn, each turn brought them closer to others; would some be infected, are they truly friendly. Things they all thought about that morning.

Birds chirped, cows roamed the fields with their former owners, in a drive way along the road was a mail box. A pack of dogs were having their fill with a bloated corpse. It sat up when they drove by.

Small towns, big towns, big blade on the front took care of them; it will be different near the city. Trees and farm land, miles of road and a blazing hot sun.

"Its so fuckin' hot!"a yell came from the back.CJ's wife beater was soaked with sweat.

Around a big turn, cars were parked along the highway, the same image as before of cars broken and burnt along the now still river of concrete and metal. A few corpses were in the ditches, running head first into cars while trying to get the fresh meat rolling down the road.

The big green sign said Sioux Falls twenty miles, smoke could be seen from where they were at; none of them doubted that you could see it from forty miles.

Road signs, bill boards, advertisement, truck stops, McDonald's, it would all be normal if the corpses were gone. The median can be a bit bumpy, Kenneth was having fun when mud was in the way, and Anna prayed they never got stuck.

The highway became more congested with traffic and walking dead, dirt was soon replaced with concrete, time for side streets, EXIT.

* * *

"The map says head north, so I guess that's the way we go." Michael didn't know these streets; chance is their best friend now.

"What do you mean 'I guess' what does the map say?" Kenneth hates it when people try to screw around, mistakes happen that way.

"The map doesn't go into that much detail Ken, I say wing it."

Kenneth couldn't believe what Mike was saying: "Wing it? Are you out of your damn mind I don't want to run out of gas in this place because we decided to chance it, hell no bro that shit don't fly." Blood was being pumped to Ken's muscles, a less grotesque version of Bruce Banner.

Michael remembered then how much smaller he was compared to the cop sitting next to him.

"Sorry Ken, to be honest I don't know what we should do, make it to the north side of town some how I guess." He was scared, scared out of his mind about going into the city.

But who wouldn't be, Kenneth thought to himself, since he first found Anna and the rest of the group too the here and now, none of them are ready for some of the horrors yet to come.

The shock of their first introduction with the new world hardened most in those first few bloody minutes, though some he knew couldn't handle it.

Nicole was one, sheltered her whole life, trauma from losing her family and then her father made her grow up a lot faster.

New responsibilities to herself and the group, once her mind got ahead of her _(for a goddamn dog)_; it cost the life of a good man and their early departure from the mall.

They drove the side streets, minutes seemed like hours, and the smell of rotten flesh always filled the air.

"Hey bro, if it makes you feel any better… I'm not scared anymore." Kenneth's eyes never left the road.

Michael looked at his driver; a smug look was on his face. "Yeah well we have shotguns-that's what their used for right, to either scare the shit out of somebody or blow their heads off."

He looked over at Michael, his brown pull over sweater and oversized blue jeans made the middle aged man look like a street hood back on Kenneth's old block.

Another right turns onto another dead street.

"You're starting to sound like Steve bro." Kenneth laughed while looking at the ceiling, enjoying how easy it is to torque up his 'Best Buy Guy'.

" KEN!" Michael's voice was desperate, Kenneth knew they were about to hit something.

Thu-THUMP…BANG…. Broken metal could be heard being crumpled underneath the frame of the shuttle.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!" CJ hollered from the back.

"Take a peek and find out?" Anna said to him as she stood up to go see Michael.

He knocked over his empty beer bottles and soda cans, a bit of a buzz still clung to him, it would have been long gone if not for the rude awakening.

The aluminum grating gave him a limited view of what was behind them, but it was enough for him to see a sad sight.

He sighed deeply before turning back around; he's been through just as much as anybody else, but the broken wheel chair and legs of a body was enough to disturb him this afternoon.

"What was it CJ?" The look on CJ's face made Terry worry, it was something awful.

He looked down at the young man sitting on the blue cot, CJ figured Terry could handle just as much as anyone else, but he didn't want to tell him about this.

"You don't want to know." It was all he said before he sat down and starting bubbling Jim Beam.

"You should slow down CJ, were going to be hitting tough shit pretty soon." His words had truth to them and he knew it.

He tipped the bottle down off his lips, its sweet pungent smell reached terry's nostrils, he never did like that smell.

"I guess your right… been hittin it too much anyways, I say we eat!" He said cheerfully.

They've all noticed CJ's attitude and behavior towards them has changed a lot since they first met.

When that elevator door first opened he didn't give a shit about anybody, but after Michael and Kenneth took control, and after a little time in lock up, the nice side started showing itself in him.

He would take a bullet for me, Ken thought to himself when he saw the drunken fool in the mirror, maybe even a bite.

Up over a hill and down another street, downtown could be seen smoking and burning, every now and then a few gunshots could be heard, there are still people trapped in the city.

Kenneth was urged to drive to the nearest gunshot, his years protecting people brought back that old cop instinct, and if he went with it they would most surely die. The truck sped on.

Another turn, stop signs, dead streetlights, dead people, each turn made them all more nervous as they slowly reached the heart of the city. Small shops, banks, hotels, even a Denny's was infested with the walking dead.

A small crackle on the CB got their attention.

"… keep blocki…up that stairway… don't waste your…" gunshots could be heard on the other end before static once again took over. As the group of traveling refuges listened to the radio transmission, they all looked at each other knowing one of them was going to speak first about doing the right thing. It came from the most unexpected person.

"Damn they sound like their thigh deep in shit creek, try getting a message to them Mike." CJ's stink revolted Terry and Nicole, it didn't bother Anna one bit though, her years at the hospital dealing with Saturday night bar fights made her quite used to the rank odor.

"Hello… is anyone there…please respond." The squelch was turned up to high as a distorted message came through the com.

A quick adjustment and they heard it loud and clear: "Wha- who is this, what channel are you on?" The static seemed to make everyone in the bus panic fearing they might lose the signal.

Kenneth took the radio from Michael, an annoyed expression was on his face.

"This is Rot Crusher were on U-com channel 19 over." It was just like talking to Linda back at his old station, he should have taken her out, he wishes now that he did.

A few seconds later a voice came over the radio loud and clear:

"Thank god, we thought there were no more rescue units left in the city. Officer Rob Ferguson speaking." The voice on the line was full of happiness and relief.

"What's your situation Rob, how are you guys holdin up?" Kenneth swerved to avoid a pack of dead kids running towards them.

"Shit man were trapped in an apartment building about a mile from down town, these dead fucks have the streets packed, I don't think you could help us unless you got a whirly bird.?" Static

Kenneth looked down one street as a big purple dump truck sat at gas station with its driver dead at the pump, a dozen corpses wandered around the parking lot, unaware of the living flesh watching them. An idea clicked in Kenneth's head.

"Hey Rob how many people do you have in your group? Over" static

It would only be a short while before the rumble of the engines caught the attention of the dead. The plan was now or never and none of them even knew what Ken had planned for them.

"I have eight men left of mine and sixteen survivors, over" static

Ken looked at his friends, he knew they would listen to him now, they would have to.

He put the radio down and took a deep breath.

"Alright, you all heard, we have to help them." Michael now knew why they stopped. Ken's eyes stayed on the behemoth in the distance.

"How the hell are we going to do that? You heard him, downtowns packed man." CJ was just as enthusiastic about helping them as Ken was, he needed some excitement.

They all looked at Ken knowing he already had a plan.

"See that dump truck over there." He nodded with his head toward the gas station.

"It sits pretty high off the ground and that box should be able to hold about twenty people."

They all started to see where he was going with this, each of them had a feeling it would work, though very risky...

"We need that truck." Kens voice was flat, he meant to get that truck, and if they left those people up there he couldn't ever live with himself.

He brought the radio up:

"Hey Rob, were gonna try something to get ya'll outta there alright? you just hang ten for now ok, I call back in five, Ken out" static.

"Alright boss, do what you gotta do but watch your back ok." Static

Ken reached under his seat pulling out a glock 40. pistol, he let the clip slide free, checking the magazine he popped it back into place and pulled the slide back. They watched him turn his head back toward them, that killer instinct was in his eyes.

"You guys ready?" he said in a monotone voice.

"CJ already had his shotgun ready, a fresh round loaded in the chamber, he loved buckshot. Anna had her 9mm locked and loaded, Terry was finishing loading up a clip for his mini-14, and Nicole dropped the final round into the loaded tube on her pump action 22. long rifle Ken found for her.

"What you waiting for Mike?" As he noticed that his friend didn't have his piece out.

"Who's gonna drive the truck?" Anna stopped what she was doing then and listened.

Ken's eyes wandered back over too the dump truck, more started wandering over.

"I'll do it!" CJ enjoyed the new risks he was about to take, "what's the use of stayin alive if you aren't gonna risk your neck for some good people" he thought out loud.

"You'll ride shotgun then cause I'm driving." Anna knew Mike would volunteer for the deed.

She spoke up quick: "I'm riding with you, they might need some medical help, plus an extra gun onboard should help." She was becoming easier about doing this.

"Well I guess that takes care of that then." CJ sat waiting to get their new ride.

"I see about sixteen of them, but to me it's strange how all these houses are empty, like there should be more of them you know." Ken felt uneasy about that one thing the most, he didn't want to get ambushed by a whole street of corpses.

"Yeah that's right, ever since we've been in town most of the houses down this way are empty, they must have followed people trying to escape up north into… downtown."

Anna brought about a reality to the situation on how they would manage to save those people while surrounded by tens of thousands of flesh eating corpses.

"Well lets get the fuck moving damn it before more show up, for Christ's sake it'll only take twenty seconds." CJ's words were just the right kick in the ass they needed to switch into survival mode.

Ken put the Rot Crusher into drive, its engine revved up as it sped towards the stop n go gas store, one thump, two thump, a loud thump, and then a crunch.

Ken stopped less then ten feet from the gas pumps; the seven corpses that were scattered around the parking lot rushed the mobile fortress, though they never made it as hot lead pierced their skulls.

Ken opened the doors, Mike followed him out, CJ and Terry jumped out the back covering their rear, Anna and Nicole sat topside watching for movement. Chips had his muzzle on but even he was quite alert of the presence of more corpses.

Michael walked towards the dumper, its driver lay on the ground, the sick sight revolted him as he grabbed the keys out of his shirt pocket. He looked up at the pump, $54.70, more then enough.

BANG … Everyone looked towards Ken, the smoking barrel was leveled at the front blade of the shuttle, Terry walked over to check on Ken, the sight made him puke up his light lunch of canned pears. Ken knew more would be coming now.

"Michael how's the truck coming bro?" Ken asked as he scanned the area with his binoculars.

The sound of a big diesel filled the air as Mike revved up the engine, sending black smoke skywards, drawing attention to them. CJ through his duffel bag into the box of the mammoth dumper, it would indeed be difficult for the dead to get up here as CJ pulled himself up on the back

A light crack filled the air, another, another, a louder report came next, Nicole was knocking off the dead who ran across the street, Terry let half his clip fly at a group of six bloody bodies.

The crew loaded back up in their rigs, Terry, Nicole, and Kenneth were already rolling down the road by the time Michael and CJ had Anna safe and secure.

A hardware store parking lot a few blocks back is where they met up; thankfully none of the corpses followed them as they pulled into the wide open parking lot. Hugging each other as their latest mission became a success at the safe return of all survivors and rigs.

* * *

Michael walked up to Ken with the back to business look in his eyes.

"So what's the plan?" everyone looked at the two standing by the handicap parking sign, a bird flew over head, the wind it rode on rattled the aluminum sign. They saw the tick in Ken's right eye as the next move came back to him.

"We need a boom-box, a loud one. Two of us get to play rabbit while the rest of us pick up captain Ferguson and his crew, the rest is pretty easy." He laughed a under his breath at the last part.

"But how do you ditch ten thousand undead corpses chasing after you when the streets are jammed?" CJ's words stuck home as to who would volunteer to play some decoy.

"Cause I'll ride rabbit, don't bother me too much either, and if they catch me I'll be listenin to my music while burnin cookies on those dead fucks!" He enjoyed the risk, why the hell would he not want to do this if he didn't.

After hearing this most of the group cringed at the idea.

"I'll ride with him." Nicole piped up, she never volunteered for something like this, Ken still wondered if she could handle it.

"What!" Terry's face turned a whole new shade of pale when he heard her speak up; he didn't want to lose her, especially if he wasn't there to protect her.

CJ reached over and slapped Terry on the back: "Its alright bro she'll be well taken care of, you think a few thousand of these dead fucks can stop this baby at top speed." He walked over to the Rot Crusher hitting the metal siding with his fist.

"It's alright Terry, I have my gun and a few thousand rounds, and as long as they don't get inside we'll be alright." Those soft words still didn't make Terry feel any better.

"Right CJ!" she yelled at his as he clambered around inside.

"Yeah, yeah, perfectly fine, no dead getting in here…" he kept muttering to himself as he started throwing duffel bags out the back door.

"You guys better grab your gear, don't know what kinda shit you're bound to meet up the road." Another black duffel bag flew out the back.

"We still need to find a stereo CJ." Michael said as he walked over to grab his bag.

"Hey man look at all the cars around here, you know somebody has to have a car stereo and some subs, just check'em out." He was doing something under the dash, sharp curses and grunts of pain filtered out to the group.

"Well lets start seachin shall we?" Anna said as she walked towards a black Ford pickup.

The wish list was there, so many toys. All the latest gadgets, the most kick ass stereo systems. Dead pets, a few cars had children in them, passing to the other side either by the heat of the sun, or thirst.

Tears welled up in the eyes of those unfortunate enough to come across the steel and fiberglass tombs.

Breaking glass could be heard, Terry was ripping an old Pioneer out of an old Laredo.

"good man Ter'." CJ was checking the harness, everything fit just right.

CJ's excitement doubled when the head unit lit up.

"YES!" he flipped through the stations, nothing but static was on the air.

"Mean man, now all I need are some six by nine's, think you can find some?"

"Already did bro." Kenneth stood at the passenger door; two speaker boxes were in his arms.

"Beautiful, just what I needed, thanks bro." Some twisting wires, a curse or two, static filled the shuttle as CJ tested the volume.

"Now I'll take care of the last part, some tunes boys." CJ went car hopping.

Michael walked over to Anna, his touch always made her feel better. The two watched CJ searching cars for music, a cheerful "Hell Yeah!" filled the lot. An echo came back off the red and beige building, CJ's head popped out of an old 73' Cougar, a cd in one hand and a clear bag in the other.

""what you got there bro?" Kenneth threw his survival bag into the dumper as CJ walked towards him.

"A whole collection of new and old rock, whoever owned that car should get some undead comps in my opinion, plus." CJ unwrapped the little clear baggy. "Some killer Hydro bro… wanna get high?"

Ken looked at him quizzically; the smell from the unopened bag worked its way to his nose. My god he thought to himself, fourteen years is a long time.

"Yeah sure… why the hell not." He took the cd's from CJ, they landed hard on the floor of the shuttle. He turned back to his comb over buddy: "Fire then."

* * *

After listening to Ken, Captain Rob felt a bit uneasy on how this simple plan might go wrong, he and his group cannot stay here any longer. "As long as the rabbit does its job" he said to himself.

He looked towards his men and the survivors, his eyes steadily scanned the small group, god help him if one of them died now.

The gravel crunched under his feet as he walked back to the group: "Ok people... I just made contact with some people who are gonna try to get us out of here." Some of them cheered, others were as quite as ever.

"Boys I need you to start loading up our supplies, you others carry only what you need ok?" The group didn't even acknowledge him as they started packing up.

He stared out into the south horizon.

Annie watched the sad policeman look towards the south, she followed his gaze looking out along the edge of the world, and she could see that all the streets were moving. A police man with a red beard walked up to her an mommy.

"Do you need any help lady?" He asked, his deep green eyes were beautiful to the little girl. Her mom looked at the handsome man; they didn't really have anything, a few clothes and essentials, which was all they could grab as the undead pushed them up.

"Not really, do you know when the rescue will be here?" the idea of getting off this roof was a great relief to her. It was the lack of privacy and security she missed.

"Soon I know that, it's going to be dangerous so listen up ok." He couldn't stand the face of that little girl; his morning was just as fucked up as anyone else's, walking away he left the two sitting there.

"Nothing will happen to them as long as I live." An oath he would live up to.

She watched him walk away, she felt scared again.

Rob thought twice for a brief moment seeing how many undead jammed the streets, from side walk to side walk, block to block, a constant moving motion covered the streets. To him it was like watching the wind blow through the prairie grass.

But their situation was desperate, they must have faith in these people if they wish to make it out of this city alive. Since the fall of the fifth floor he's lost seven men so far. Each one of those selfless men deserve an honorable buriel for the way they died, some never stopped firing even when they were a buffet.

Thinking about those screams made him want to tear up. He reached inside his shirt, a steel chain and cross hung from his neck. Its soothing touch and his stalwart faith kept him going. His grip tightened around the cross as he looked up.

"God let us make it out of here alive, please."

* * *

**WOW... took long enough enet' lol sorry about the wait, if you actually readin this story there's still more to come. Survivors and salvation will always be a dream to some. _WOPILA_**


	11. Rock n Rot

**Reckonin' Racket**

_Disclaimer: Property of respective owners...Im broke!_

Everything was ready, a spark of electricity travels through the main wire to the starter, let the engines run. Go Time.

The engine noise was drowned out by _'Sweet Child of Mine'_ playing full blast.

Black smoke flowed out of the snorkel exhaust on the dumper which Nicole so happily named Barney. With one last look CJ and Nicole sped out of the drive way, stereo blasting, with the intention of playing bait.

"You guys ready back there!" Michael yelled over the noise of the engine, it felt so right for some reason to be back behind the wheel of a diesel.

Terry had to damn near scream to be heard over the engine. "Ready to rock Mike!"

One big lurch, another, black smoke, second gear, another jerk, third, black smoke, fourth and away they went.

* * *

Nicole stood, gripping the steel poll for dear life as CJ spun the Rot Crusher in a wicked U turn as they headed north into the city.

CJ grabbed the short wave: " Alright Mike you ready for this bro?" … "Try to make it to the north side of the city CJ, don't mess around."… CJ cast a brief smile as he heard this…" Ohh you know me bro. Keep us up to date ok."

… Nicole now knew she was in, no turning back. …

"same with you CJ, Barney out." Static once again sounded.

He put the radio back in its place, looked back at Nicole and smiled.

"What are you looking at." She said with a snap. She had the wrong idea about the balding security man before her.

"Take a seat darling, don't want you flying around back there." His head motioned her up front as they sped onward, towards what could be their last moments. It was ironic that mischievous thoughts popped into her head about CJ.

'_he's not that bad looking' … 'but what about Terry?'… 'and if I die what about Terry'_… THUMP

She came back to reality, CJ's laughter filled the shuttle: "There's number one!" he roared with joy, knowing it was time, he flipped the switch.

* * *

Rob watched the undead start to shift, those furthest from the building started moving south in a steady stream of rotting flesh and blood. They're on the way…

He stepped down from the edge of the roof, a few of the men noticed the change in the corpses direction also, each cast a glance at their 'leader' to see what happens next.

The phlegm in his throat cleared when he coughed, smoking for half his life he now suffered the consequences of quiting. Though now he reconsidered the idea of firing up a square.

"Ok everyone listen up." He hated this, all of it. He has these peoples lives in his hands, he could never wash the blood from them if anybody died. Their his responsibility.

"Some people are gonna try to get us out of here, but in order for us to do that you must all listen and do what your told when your told, got it."

He let the words sink in, most never left this town, they've never been in mortal danger.

_'god please don't let them fuck this up.'_ He prayed silently to himself, it was a relief for him to find comfort in his faith. Even if that fucker upstairs never answers back, he'll still pray.

"Ok now here's the plan people, when they show up we need you all to follow officer Randall and officer O' Brian down to the first floor, don't worry about the hungry down there, they should be cleared out shortly."

The survivors looked back and forth at each other, they couldn't believe what they were hearing.

"What about the ones stuck in the building!" a large middle aged man said, his faded denim jacket and Tony Lama's made this guy look like something you would see at a honky tonk.

"Well its sad to say that the chance of anybody still left alive in the lower floors is pretty slim, have you looked over the edge lately?"

His head making a slight motion towards the depths below.

"Then tell me officer, how do you plan on getting past all those dead fucks with only eight men?"

A good question.

He felt that hot rush of anger start to surface, his monster tried in vain to break out and beat the snot out of this fat fuck. _Self-control... hit him... no... toss his ass over the side._ He shook these thoughts out of his head quickly, knowing full well where the situation would go if he let it out.

He stared back at this fellow before him, the soft tender flesh under his real chin jiggled. _'How nice it would feel to cut that blubbery gullet... do it. _

"No!" the internal struggle going on inside his mind to throw this guy over the side was slowly subsiding. His eyes focused back in on the gravel at his feet. Its texture on the soles of his feet felt uncomfotable to him, that ever so soft breeze with its rotten stinch broke the trance that he had with the rocks beneath his feet.

Those eyes of fear and loss that the group had were now focused on him standing there, eyes closed, talking to himself.

"WHATS WRONG WITH YOU BOY" the fat man screamed at him. "Jesus Christ, cant even get a break from this bullshit. You have no idea what you're doing do you you fuckin' moro-."

The fat mans throat felt squishy as his grip tightened around his windpipe. His eyes went blood shot as the color of his skin started to darken, not even feeling his men pulling the two apart, his grip tightened.

His voice came out cool and complacent, a tone as monotanous as an automated operator..

"Now you listen to me fat man, it would be wise of you to shut the fuck up from now on, you ever give me anymore shit, I swear to god I will feed your ass to those rotting fucks." The color of this odd honky's neck was turning a reddish-scarlet under the pressure of Robs hand.

"Nod your head if you here me." The flesh started to slip under his fingers as sweat began to pour. His head barely moved as bulging green eyes with blood shot veins stared back at this so called upholder of the Law.

Everyone in the group watched as the man fell to the gravel, color started returning to his face, and tears flowed from his eyes.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU LOOKING AT!" His voice came out in a wheezy bitchy tone, as he glared at Annie and her mom, the two merely stared back at him, they knew who was in charge.

One of the officers slowly let go, he knew the confrontation was over.

"Come on bro you gotta take it easy, cant be gettin all tensed up an shit."

The man standing to the right of him wore the standard issue uniform of the Sioux Falls PD, its once clean fabric was now scuffed and dirty. Blood was caked here and there, the dirt and grime covered his face except where the sunglasses covered his eyes.

He let his breathing slow, the hot blood in his veins began to cool, but the anger was still there. The cop standing in front of him held out his hand.

"Berhan sir, I heard alot about you." The glasses came off, dark brown eyes stared back at him. "One of the best in our force as I recall."

He laughed a little to himself as Rob kept his glare on the honky at the other end of the roof.

"So cap. are we gonna do this or what?"

Berhan's enthusiasm scared him a bit. "You mean your ready to do this then?"

" Anything to get off this damn roof." A cigarrette appeared in his mouth, the cherry lit, each stared out over a land of dead corpses, all had their thoughts of uncertainty and fear as they preapared to leave.

* * *

"COULD YOU PLAY SOMETHING ELSE!"

"WHAT!"

"PLAY SOME DIFFERENT FUCKIN MUSIC!"

"WHAT?"

Nicole held onto the metal grating while clambering up to the cab. CJ looked at her briefly before focusing back on the road. She reached down into the CD case the man took just a short time ago.

"Here we go, just right." A _Drowning Pool_ CD. With the change in music came a change in CJ's driving.

" Time to amp things up a bit Nicole." The foot feeder went to the floor and the bus shifted into overdrive.

* * *

Michael had 'Barny' rollin down the street, black smoke from the diesel coughed from the exhaust at each shift. There were little to none of the rotting ones about, for the few that were there became hamburger on the grill.

"How they doin' back there?" he asked, looking at his best friend and lover.

Anna looked back to see Kenneth and Terry loading more weapons. All sorts were piled about in the box, ammo was rolling all over as boxes spilt with each sharp turn Mike made.

"Their doing just fine sweety." Turning back around she wondered how Nicole and C.J. were holding up, though the more she thought about it the more she dreaded what might happen to them.

"JUST A FEW MORE BLOCKS BOYS!" Michael hollered back to Ken and Ter.

_Such a nice day out._ Ken thought as he looked up at the sky.

"So uh ho-how are we going to do this?" he muttered. Terry was quite nervous and shook when he saw a large group of rotting corpses meandering about a ruin of what was once a pristine stucture of concrete and glass, in these horrible times it looked like slaughter house.

Blood was easy to see, on the cars, sidewalk, stairs, the glass on each floor, some even bled while they walked about. No heart beat but still walking. The slap on his head brought him too.

"Hustle up dammit we gotta clear umm out while we can!" Ken started letting lead fly down on the spongy rotten bodies. Buckshot, like getting hit by nine 38. cal. bullets, was devastating on the thirty or so zombies trying to climb into the back of Barny.

Terry's mini-14 assault rilfe/ varment gun opened up next to Ken. Chunks of meat and bone flew out the back of their heads and bodies as the corpse count continued to rise.

"RELOADING!" Ken hollered over the crack of Ter's rifle.

* * *

"CLEAR, CLEAR, as the group moved down Rob's men made sure no living person was left behind.

Teams of two moved quickly but not so quietly, as there were quite a few 'meat bags' still inside, down through the building. Gunshots cracked from some rooms, they could all here what was going on outside also.

"SIR! WE GOT SURVIVORS!" A well built man stood at the end of one hall, a group of teenagers were behind him. How they survived is only a miracle, the two boys and girls were rushed to join the group as they made their way downstairs.

"What do you think ground floor looks like?" His point officer whispered back as they came up to the final stairwell entrance.

Rob and the rest could only imagine, the building was full before, hopefully it will be cleared with little hassle.

* * *

For some reason or other Terry never could get used to the sight, even when he wasn't blowing their heads to pieces. Faces half eaten exploded from hot lead, sick conglomerates of blood, brain, bone, and hair, splattered against the pavement to rot with their bodies.

Terry's rifle went empty, turning around to pick up a clip his eyes fell on a scary sight. A whole block of rotting corpses were making their way south towards them, there must have been about seven thousand, a moving sea of rotting flesh.

Not to mention the buzz of a million flies feasting on this mobile buffet, or the stinch that came with it on the wind.

"HEY KEN!" He screamed, its hard to be heard over the sound of his shotgun, red casings popped out in rapid secession as Ken finished of the last of the magazine.

He turned to face Terry, thinking the rest is smooth sailing since the immediate area was now clear. Kens attitude changed when he saw what Terr. was screamin about.

"Well what the fuck... light'em up bro!" Those were the only words Terry heard before ear ringing blasts from their guns echoed down the street. He could almost see the lead headin down range, finding its target every time.

Not wanting to be slowed down they dropped empty rifles, picked up loaded ones and continued pouring lead into them.

The 22. mag's scope was not sighted in properly, but no matter, Terry simply readjusted and had himself a very personal view of what was once an old lady, turn into a headless pile of rotting meat on the street, but after each fell, two more would take its place.

A losing battle he thought.

Flashes from inside the building caught his attention, gunblasts cracked from the inside, brains and a bunch of other shit were blown back out. People, live people, came running out the front doors.

Two men in uniforms(as torn and ragged as they were) led the group down the front steps up to the back of Barny while more came out protecting the flanks and rear of the vulnerable meal.

Ken kept firing while Terry helped the survivors into the box, officers on the ground saw the situtation coming towards them and decided to help Ken out.

40. Cal Glocks, 9mm Beretta's, and the two 45.cal MP5's let a hail of lead fly at the front ranks, dropping hundreds with the first salvo, it did little to slow them down.

Some of the undead in the group were different then the rest, moving with great speed, agility, and great aggression. The few that made their way to the front of the horde took off towards Barny with a scream, running as fast as their mangled bodies could.

Some fell witch was comical, but others came too close before being brought down.

Anna's pistol ran out of ammo, her last clip slid easily into place as she checked on the rest in back, Michael had the engine running, ready to crush for a last resort.

A hard pounding on the roof of the cab, the sign, Kenneth was screaming something along the line of 'hurry the fuck up' from what Michael could hear.

A second later he heard Kenneth yelling at him to move out. Pushing in the clutch he shifted into gear. the diesel grumbled with black smoke spewing up through its exhaust.

Cars were easily pushed aside as Mike whipped a U'ey in the street, gunfire from the back meant they were far from safe as they started back south with a few thousand zombies hot on their trail.

* * *

"Mike you there?" "over" C.J. and Nicole did their job a little too well, for now they couldnt shake them.

"shit-SHIT, C.J. their all over the fucking place what are we going to do, Christ their at every goddamn corner!" _Why oh why did I choose this path, I should have stayed with Terry_. As her panic increased so did that thought, losing control at the worst time.

C.J. was doing no better as every turn he came up to was filled, like a field of alfalfa, with bloody monsters, and each block chased after him so goddamn fast. _What the hell happened to the slow moving motherfuckers from the southern part of the city?_

A million thoughts flashed in and out of his head, but his focus was always up front on the road, the thumps and cracks on the front only reminded him that he was hitting meatbags.

"Nicole sweety?" he said lightly to the redhead in back. She looked back at him, her eyes wide and face white, scared.

* * *

"Could you please chill the fuck out and come sit up front with me!" He sounded like her big brother, making her laugh for a moment, she must be losing it.

"YEAH C.J. YOU THERE!" the voice on the squak box raised his spirits.

"Hey Mike slow down, I'm not fuckin deaf alright." The response was quick.

"We got the survivors out bro, all safe and sound, nobody wounded." C.J. was relieved too know that he didn't do all this for nothing.

"Hey thats great news man, good fuckin job...hows everyone else holdin up?"

"Ken's cool but Terry's puking his breakfast out." C.J. laughed while Nicole felt a little relief.

"Whats your situation C.J.?" The question he's been waiting for.

"Well aside from all the roads being jammed up, the only other problem is the fifty or so thousand corpses trying to eat my ass, and guess what...we have a low tire." _The least of our_ _worries_, he thought to himself..

"Mike how the hell do we shake these fucks off our tail?" Both sorta-kinda thought about this, head north was the main plan, but how to get free of the city, how to get free of them.

"For now Ken and the boys are taking some down, pretty fuckin' funny when you see a few hundred trip over the same body, but we got a shit load on our end too."

C.J. thought this over for a half a minute, a left turn, trash, dogs, cats, abandoned or wrecked cars, and a few swift ones that came running out of what was once their homes.

"Where you guys at Mike?" He asked.

"Were goin' towards what looks like a jail, a big jail, its the state pen!" Michael looked at the large structure, hundreds of corpses in prison uniforms ran towards the truck until they hit the fence. He wondered how long it would last.

"Were goin north right now, a main highway through the city, man there's a shit load of zombies out here... I see a way out of this Mike, I'll talk in a bit!" the radio went quite as Anna looked over at him.

"I hope he knows what he's doing." She sighed as she looked back towards the front.

"He does, I know we'll see those two again." He noticed the streets ahead of him were clearing up, they went by a park with a torrent of white and brown foam coming from the falls along the river.

* * *

"Is that a McDonalds?" Nicole hopped into the passenger seat, her fear now fading as the undead fell further behind, her hunger was now rising.

"Sure is and look..." he said, pointing towards the drive through. "Some people can be so goddamn dedicated they do their jobs to the death!" Both laughed, even though they knew it wasnt funny, but hey... fucked up world.

Only a few hundred now followed the crusher through the underpass, the road ahead of them stretched into the distance, as far as they could see. Some cars were sitting on the highway, abandoned like most, others were not, these were the spooky ones.

Rotting moving corpses, most were the slow trance type's, banging on the windows, trying to get to the food. The hot sun made the cars ovens, turning their bodies into literal jerky, one look into those eyes and you would only see prunes.

"Comin' up on your six C.J.!" The sudden radio chatter brought the two back from the little freak show. Both looked back to see Barny come cruisin' up, black smoke belching from its chrome stack.

"How'd you lose the horde?" Mike asked, gunfire could be heard behind them, Ken, Terry, and the remaining officers of the Sioux Falls P.D. were popping heads, trying to thin the numbers.

"Pretty easy, went through some houses, backyards, you know the rest." _He got them through_ _alive_. Anna thought to herself. She didn't think he would make it.

"The national guard is north of the city, about 15-20 miles. Be on guard, we'll follow." Nicole wanted to be with Terry so badly, she barely contained herself from screaming at C.J. to pull over so she could jump in with the crew on Barny.

"How long till we get there?" she asked him.

He looked out ahead of the blade: Cars, broken glass here and there, abandoned big rigs, as others were not so. Hideous corpses leaped out onto the pavement in a vain attempt to consume the survivors onboard the trucks, sick sights of road...'kill' kill were left in their wake.

As far as he could see the path would be winding in between cars and trucks, making the trip that much longer.

"Half hour tops...mayber more." He said it casually, trying not to make the girl more anxious to stop the group so she could be with lover boy: _I wonder_, he thought to himself,_ How Terry and Ken held up through their end of the deal. _

"fuck it all..."

"What?" Nic asked back.

"Nothun, just keep on truckin..."

One last look in the mirror, Sioux Falls fell further behind on the flat South Dakota plains, the smoke and fires, rotting corpses, were now behind them.

* * *

**AN: Another chapter done, another on the way SOON, glad you enjoyed. Wopila**


	12. Col Springs pt 1

**Ready the Dead for Peace**

His small super-psycho army of survivors made their way up through Nevada, then on through New Mexico with good time. The Colorado border was a couple hours behind them, as miles of road stretched on before them.

His red semi always leading the pack, intentionally hitting any corpse that would be in his path, keeping his blood lust satisfied. 200 people (if you could call them 'people' ) followed in his wake, looting communities and killing survivors, they also had a blood lust to fill. It was never without consequence though, from small towns, to a medium metropolis like Vegas, thousands (_ perhaps millions_ ) of undead were now on their tale.

'They follow us.' he thought to himself as the transmission shifted into another gear. 'We can use them.' his sick, demented mind went to work on how to best put these corpses to good use, good use against the air and army guardsmen holed throughout the way.

Five or six hours to reach Colorado springs, no need to sleep, won't help much knowing what lies ahead. If those guardsmen are alive, then he and his followers were as dead as those meat bags. He couldn't take it lying down, he needed, no.. wanted those weapons.

And why? To inflict harm on others who are 'living'. '…you're a sick fuck you know that…' he ignored that weak little voice, he hated it. He needed a kill, a fresh kill, the people in back were pretty fresh…in a number of ways.

He reached an on-ramp which put him on the highway north, the green interstate sign told him which way led where. SANTE FE 45 miles … Heading north was his greatest intention, Denver 395 miles, all the soldiers he needs, all the spoils he could get. 'More offerings for the gods.' he thought to himself.

His scouts went ahead hours earlier, making sure he didn't lead them into a slaughter, they finally returned with some new information.  
He pulled over a few miles up, giving himself and his crew time to hold his 'congregation' on where the gods told him to go.

The motorcycles, modified pickup trucks, a school bus, and even some old boats from the late seventies were mixed in with the pack. All the lights made Chop Blocks ride look like a fading ruby, its once beauty and pride now twisted and deformed by his sick personality.

His massive body clambered out of the cab, dragging a woman in her late sixties by the neck, he through her to the ground. No one ever saw the inside of his cab except the damned. She never cried nor begged, something he didn't like very much. Probably because he felt no power to make her, the more he applied the more she refused.

'Always good to have the faithful' he thought. He jumped down onto the asphalt, its black tar and chip seal were faded and needed repair, he would help by painting it red. The same routine followed, crowd cheering, public sex, drug abuse, others were just drunk, following their companions antics.

Her head came off, took a couple swings since the sun was in his eye, he thought he heard her scream, it helped little in the noise going down at this 24-hour moving party. His followers watched, waiting for him to speak, and so he did as he raised the bloody head.

" Damn the desert!" He screamed. His gaze settled back on them. "How does Denver sound? A major city to have as our own, and when were done with it… we'll find a new residence."

He said the last words chillingly, knowing his passion to kill would never stop. He spoke again. "But there are those who stand in our way, a large group of them in Colorado Springs, remnants of the national guard. They have barricaded themselves on the slope of the mountain, relying on the thin numbers of undead for them to study and remain hidden against larger groups"

The ones he could trust, the ones he knew were faithful, roared with agreement. The '_heretics' or_ 'tails' as he called them, all looked each other in the eye knowing they were going back into hell. Little did they know what their purpose would be in the event about to happen.

After speaking with his sickest men, the entourage of murders started north again, Denver and the guardsmen dead in their sights.

* * *

Sergeant Major Vince 'Chip' Wasco of the U.S.M.C. looked out to the east, a burning and zombie filled city below was the only thing standing between his men and the wide open prairie.

His eyes followed the streets down below, corpses wandered about, thousands of them. 'We can make it out.' he thought. But he couldn't make his men leave, most were comfortable and happy around the compound.

'But we cant stay here forever'. He said as he turned around looking back at his troops. After the outbreak spread beyond the grasp of civil control, the guard was sent in.

He saw for himself as containment lines were overrun with great ease, those who managed to pull back ended up abandoning survivors that are now most likely dead, what little forces were left he radioed, gathering troops, Intel, and weapons in an attempt to find survivors.

They were set up on a flat, massive outcropping jutting from the mountain side, the long easy road north was barricaded heavily and constantly guarded. In the middle of the flat was the compound, nothing more then a concrete radio station that was built in the cold war, served as a weather post for the last five years.

Now its purpose was greater, the strength and solidarity of it made the men and woman under his command that much tougher. Being the only high ranking officer and the only marine in the group( he was on leave), it fell on him to take command.

The five or six acres it sat on was cluttered with machinery and one thousand or more troops, one out of the six helo's was gone, probably out on a supply mission. He had troops from all over, a small squad of special forces troops from Ft. Carson, a good number of his troops came from the local garrison in town.

The maintenance crews, twenty or thirty troops from Englewood, a few members of the firefighters brigade, and three hundred artillery brigade personnel from Longmont's 169th alone. Their counterpart, the 157th had close to four hundred personnel on the grounds.

Two hundred survivors from the 5th, and 220th battalions were in their own part of the camp, drilling themselves to meet physical fitness, plus it's the only other thing to do around here.

The helicopters rotors could be heard as it approached back for home base, four men were seated inside with boxes stacked inside of the UH-60 Black hawk. More supplies, at least they had that asset.

Air guardsmen at Buckly Air base in Aurora managed to get airborne before the field was overrun. The four Sikorsky's, and two Chinook helicopters were the only great asset they had. He started walking towards the landing pad where the Black hawk sat, he could see the two pilots begin the shut down for the twin turbine engines.

The noise from the rotors started to fall to a low wine as the boxes and occupants unloaded the aircraft. Most likely food, ammo, oil, all the essentials to try to be civilized. He headed off towards the compound wondering what Intel had to offer on today's reconnaissance, thought he knew it usually turned up nothing. That would change today.

The steel door stood open, radios, maps, charts, all this stuff was meaningless to others but officers. They were it out here, they've heard nothing from any other unit, no distress beacons or cycled recordings, not even a holed up civilian.

A soldier… probably 18 years old, stood before him with a bunch of rolled up maps in his arms: "Eager to get on with this son?" He said looking at him… "Well get on with it damnit" irritated at him…"but uhh." The trooper stammered as he spoke, it was bad news and he knew it. "What is it?" he looked him in the eyes. "Check this out sir."

The video was clear enough; he saw the big red truck and its motley entourage but shocked at what followed it.

From the south-west, from horizon to horizon, as far as the camera could see, the undead followed. Some in the masse were aggressors, though the pace was set with the numbers of the slower 'stoned' zombies moving ever steadily behind the 'Red Truck Posse' Intel so formaly named the group being chased.

Millions walked across the southern part of the state; taking mental notes on fence lines, trees, and any other physical barrier they had to cross. He looked away from the images on the screen, focusing back on the private-"Which way they headed?" "They'll reach the city limits in five hours, six tops."

He looked back at the tape-"Staff Seargant!"-moments later a short man with a stalky build stood before them. "What do you think?"

Staff Seargeant Dennis Korder served in the Air Force for eight years, he could have been promoted, but cases of brutal physical training were filed, all the same ol' bullshit he thought. He looked at the screen, a good day can turn bad quickly, and this was one of those fucked up days.

"I think its time we break camp sir." The older man looked away-"We need to break camp, rescue those people, and wipe as many of those fuckers off the earth as we can." He looked back at Wasko, the two understood each other some how, and everything sort of clicked into place.

Wasko turned to speak: "Alright people we have a situation!" Everyone stopped, radio chatter ceased, even the guards came in to hear.

"Intel reports a group of survivors are headed this way, the bad news is their being chased by a few million meat bags." These words hit home, a 'holy shit you must be fuckin' kidding me!" somebody spoke.

Ignoring the comment he continued: "I want all team leaders to meet at the motor pool at 1800, Get the rigs fueled and ready to go." As he kept barking orders the word was sent out. Men and woman began loading up everything, packing the trucks and Hummers. The mess area, clinic, and showers were cleared out in no time. The MRLS vehicles filled up on fuel and ammo.

Wasko walked out into the afternoon light, turning back around one last time-"Get me all the flight crews immediately!"- He turned back around, walking towards the base of the massive mountain.

Focusing on the M-270 MLRS artillery units being loaded up with their lethal payload of M-26A1 sub-munition rockets, with a range of about thirty miles he was eager to put them to some use for once. Fuel was pumped in to power the turbo charged V-8 diesels.

Squad leaders from various support groups assembled their teams and prepared, loading up their M-13 APC's with as much as the machines could hold. The big trucks ( his five 2 ½ ton trucks and the three 5 ton trucks) were being loaded with every piece of hardware the troop had, looking like a mechanical porcupine with rifle barrels poking out the sides.

At the end of one particular truck sat the howitzer, a 109 A5 sitting in its cradle, his toy if anything else. A soldier came up to him: "Flight teams assembled and waiting commander." 'Until next time.." he thought to himself as he headed off to the flight pad.

"Commander on deck" one of the Staff Seargants said standing ready with the rest of the group.

"Alright people the mission is clear." He looked around the group making sure they were all paying attention. His face had the seriousness of a pissed off badger that was hit by a shovel. "Your going up loaded this time group, Two Blackhawks to each Chinook and don't make it friendly. Thin their numbers with available explosives and machine gun fire, your last objective will be to attempt contact with survivors."

Nods from each flight leader there confirmed him. "Get on with it then." He said lastly, the group of men and woman screamed and hollered, pumped at the chance to give the dead the peace they need.

He did his job for now, giving out the orders of all the shit to do to all the right people can be a bit strenuous, but hell he could live with it. 'Time to pack up.' he thought to himself as he made his way towards his tent.

He couldn't say he enjoyed the responsibility that was on his shoulders, though as he looked around him at the troops, he couldn't help but feel a sense of pride. 'America still fights' he mumbled to himself as he watched the dust kick up as the helo's took off into the sky.

Waskos home was nothing more than a green canvas tent, a cot, water basin, and foot locker. Having survived on much less he felt better off, less shit to pack, less to leave behind. It took less time than he expected, all that was left was his cot and the tent itself. It was such a fuckin shame, he thought to himself, man worked this hard to get this far to have it not only destroyed, but broken apart every step afterword. What a fucked up world. He sat on his cot, stretching his arms out, kickin back for once. The place that he became used to, his new home, would have to be left behind.


End file.
